


Captured Moments

by Ranger_of_Estel



Series: Captain Canary Prompts [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabbles, Everything between, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2018-11-12 17:46:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 47
Words: 23,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11166909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ranger_of_Estel/pseuds/Ranger_of_Estel
Summary: A series of Captain Canary drabbles & prompt fills from my tumblr account.





	1. Unlikely Rescuer

**Author's Note:**

> Captain Canary + Unbind Me
> 
> Takes place during S2, alternate storyline where Sara is taken captive by the Legion.

                Sara came out of her light doze at the sound of footsteps in the hall outside her concrete cell. At first she thought it was Damien come to try and break her again, a task at least Merlyn had scoffed and called a waste of time. But no, these footfalls were more familiar than those of the Legion member. The sauntering gate that had stopped at her quarters so many times on the Waverider. When the door opens Sara blinks against the light, but even blurred she knows the figure.

                “They aren’t going to hand the spear over for me.” She rasps,

                “I know,” Leonard drawls, stepping closer.

                “Then what do you want?” her voice cracks, and she prays he thinks it’s from lack of water. She’d pleaded with him before, tried desperately to find the man she knew underneath. A fruitless effort, but the sight of him still tore at her.

                He moved forward with the same casual gate, kneeling only inches from her with that infuriating smirk. “I’m breaking you out,”

                “Like hell you are,” she snarled, she pushed forward on her knees, shackles clanging above her. “You put me here!” her voice strained, and through her unshed tears she could swear she saw a flash of hurt.

                “I know,” it was almost a whisper, his eyes imploring her to understand even as his voice returns to its usual drawl. “But I’m not him Sara, not anymore.”

                “Len?” The word is almost a sob. She has so many questions, but they all stick in her throat, “How?”

                He gives her that almost smile, but before he can say anything a sound in the hall draws his attention. When he turns back around he’s pulling something from his pocket and moving toward her shackles. “We don’t have time to explain.” As the metal clicks open his eyes lock with hers. “Do you trust me?”

                She nods, “With my life,” she gives him a half smile. “Crook.”

                He smirks back at her, warm and familiar. “Well then, Assassin.” He rises to his feet, offering his hand. “We’ve got a ship to catch”


	2. Knife to a gun fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Fight Me
> 
> Pre-relationship  
> Takes place early S1

                Leonard had just wanted to get a drink, maybe start a bar fight with Sara and Mick before they were forced back onto the tin bucket in space. Instead the Boyscout had decided to tag along, and suddenly they were in a heated debate about weapons and strategy. For the most part he’d remained quiet, watching as his partner and the scientist argued.

                “And then Sara,” Ray turns to the blonde, who quirked a brow. “You’re at even more of a disadvantage.”

                “Excuse me?” She replies indignantly.

                “I’m just saying, you bring a staff to a gunfight and you’re setting up for a failure.” The younger man shrugs.

                “I’d like to see you try and take me down.” She glares.

                “Haircut has a suit, not the same as a gun.” Mick says shortly, taking another swig of his beer.

                “My partner’s right,” Leonard drawls, glancing at Sara. “Not that you couldn’t disarm Pretty here even if it is a supersuit.”

                “But you agree about the gun?” She levels him with a stare.

                “I think that it depends on who is holding he gun,” He watches her.

                “And you’re the best shot on board,” She states, a challenge shining in her eyes. “Let’s put it to the test.”

                There’s no room for argument, and so with a sigh he pushes his drink back. “Let’s get this over with.” During the walk he easily changes the settings on his gun. Lowers the intensity of the blast so she will get no more than mild frostbite, which he knows Gideon can heal. He also removes the failsafe, not wanting to lose his life or his partner’s over being disarmed. 

                The fight ends almost how he anticipates; though instead of a knife to his throat it’s his own gun pressed against his chest. He had managed to tag her in several places, and could still see the frost on her clothes and skin. But he wasn’t as young as he once was, and she was more agile than he could ever hope to counter.

                “You see Ray,” she grins smugly at the scientist. “If I need a gun, I just take it.”

                She flipps the gun in her hand, offering the handle to him. “Thanks for sparring, it was almost a challenge.”

                “Anytime Canary,” he drawls, inclining his head.

                “You alright Boss?” Mick asks, falling into step beside him as they walk back toward the ship.

                “Peachy,” he responds, smirking as he begins to flip the knife he took off her waist. “Keep an eye on her Mick, I think there’s more to our Assassin than meets the eye.”


	3. looking after legends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Nurse me - Captain Canary + Snart siblings 
> 
> Established relationship

                “You know,” Lisa sits on the bed next to her brother, hand extending for the one he had cradled to his chest. “I remember when you broke this wrist the first time,”

“He deserved it,” He places his hand, palm up, gingerly in hers, wincing as she runs her fingers over the swollen wrist. “The man is just lucky I hadn’t learned how to fight yet.”

                She carefully begins to wrap the wound, “I know better than to ask you to stay,” She looks at him, “And I’m proud of you Lenny, even if I haven’t wrapped my head around the idea of time travel.” She tucks the end of the bandage carefully, “But please be careful,” her voice softens, “You’re all I’ve got.”

                He watches her for a moment, good hand moving to cover hers. “I do not intend to let anything happen to your brother.” Sara’s voice draws both of their attention to the doorway.

                “It’s rude to eavesdrop Birdie,” Leonard frowns.

                She dips her head slightly, arm resting around her bandaged waist. “Then you should not talk so loudly with an assassin on the loose.”

                He tries for disapproving, but just hides a smile. Lisa stands, approaching the other woman. “Assassin or not, you shouldn’t be up and moving. You were shot,”

                She replies with a snort, “I’ve been shot before, Lisa. I’ll be fine,”               

                “Not on my watch,” Lisa grabs Sara’s good arm, pulling her into the room and motioning her to sit next to Leonard. “You may be captain on your ship, but this safehouse is mine.” She looks between the pair, “And I said I would look after you.” She makes her way toward the door, “I’ll be back with a clean bandage.”

                Sara leans against Leonard’s shoulder, “Bet we could sneak out,”

                “I heard that!” Lisa calls back. Gaining a chuckle from the injured pair.


	4. PDA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Kiss me - Leonard asks
> 
> Established relationship

                They had been moving through enemy territory all day. Looking for the source of yet another time aberration. Of course nothing was simple, and after upsetting some of the locals they had a bounty on their head.

                He sees them first, tugging Sara into one of the small alleys. “Len, what’s –“

                He shakes his head, hissing, “Kiss me.”

                “What?” she looks at him curiously,

                “Just do it Canary,” he growls, and with a grin she spins them, pressing his back against the wall before pulling him down by the jacket to crash her lips against his.

                They pull apart, though she remains pressed distractingly close. “I thought you didn’t like public affection,” she comments breathlessly.

                “Mm,” he hums, “True, but I find neither do most headhunters.”

                “Ah,” she tilts her head up, lips almost touching his again. “And are they are gone now?”

                He casts half a glance over her shoulder, “It would appear so, but,” he shifts them so her back is to the wall, his arms loosely boxing her in. “just to be safe,” he drawls, brushing his lips over hers lightly.

                “Of course, erring on the side of caution.” She grins, arms settled at his waist.

                “Exactly,” he brings one hand to her chin, tilting her head up slightly before capturing her mouth with his once more.

                “If you two are quite finished,” Rip’s voice crackles over the communication devices, “your target is just around the corner.”

                Sara’s cheeks are flush as he steps away, though from the kiss or being caught he isn’t sure. She clears her throat, “Of course, thanks Rip.”

                “Sure,” he replies unconvinced, and Leonard just smirks before taking her hand in his and leading her to the road once more.


	5. Of thunder and anxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Quiet Me
> 
> Pre-relationship (or very early relationship)  
> Takes place in a slightly altered S1

                With a sigh Leonard lays his cards on the bed, rising to his feet but forced to grab the wall for balance as the Waverider shakes once more. “Gideon, where is Sara?” he asks, making his way to the door.

                “Miss Lance is in the galley.” The AI replies cheerily.

                “How long does it take to pour a drink?” he grumbles, making his way through the halls, occasionally bracing himself as they hit another pocket of turbulence. Leonard makes a note to have a chat with Jax about why the ship isn’t able to keep steady. He reaches the galley, glancing around. “You having trouble finding the-“ He cuts off as he notices a pool of liquid and shattered class behind the counter. He darts around, finding her curled in on herself, back pressed tightly to the cabinets behind. “Sara?” he kneels at her side, ignoring the drinks now soaking into his pants.  “Hey,” he reaches out, laying a hand on her shoulder, realizing she’s trembling. “What’s wrong?”

                “She appears to be suffering from some kind of anxiety or panic attack.” Gideon answers.

                Before he can snap a response the ship rocks slightly and Sara whimpers. His attention drawn back to the cowering woman, “Come on Lance, what’s wrong?”

                “The Gambit…” she shudders, lifting her head just enough for his eyes to meet her fearful ones.

                “Gideon?” he asks, gently gathering the small woman into his arms.

                “It would appear Miss Lance was on a ship called the Queen’s gambit when it went down in 2007.”

                “And let me guess,” he drawls, “It stormed the night of the wreck?”

                “Yes,” the ship responds, “In fact my information shows there were severe thunderstorms that night.”

                He manages to get to his feet, Sara still in his arms. “This isn’t the ocean, not a storm.” He whispers, bracing with his hip against the counter as the ship shifts again. By the time he gets back to the room Sara is clinging to his shirt, face buried in his shoulder. He manages to free one hand, knocking the cards into the floor before moving to sit on the bed. “I’ve got you Sara, you’re safe.” He runs a hand down her arm, “I need you to breath,” he soothes.

                He glances up at the ship, “Gideon, get Jax to find a way to fix the turbulence.”

                “Mister Snart, I’m not sure –“

                “Do it Gideon,” he growls, then returns his attention to Sara. “It’s alright Lance, you’re on the Waverider, not the Gambit.” He manages to pull her away just enough so his eyes meet hers. “Look at me Birdie,”

                She gives a shaky nod, her breath evening some, though she still flinches with each tremor. Eventually she settles against him, dozing off while pressed against his chest. He continues to hold her, whispering assurances if she starts to stir. 


	6. Miscommunication

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts:  
> “I didn’t say “sex party” as in orgy. I said “hex party” as in witches.”  
> “You wanted me to walk in on you.”  
> “If you want to get me naked, you’ll have to convince me it’ll be worth my time.”  
> ~  
> Established reltionship

 

* * *

               Leonard walks into the small clearing, brow raising at the circle of women around them. “Sara,” he drawls, eyes moving to the assassin.

                “Kinky,” Mick adds, walking in through the tree line. “Didn’t take you as public sex type Blondie.”

                “What?” Sara turns to face the other man, brow furrowing and then beginning to laugh. “I didn’t say “sex party,” as in orgy.” She motioned to the women seated in a circle, “I said “hex party” as in witches.”

                “We’ll I’m disappointed.” He grumbles.

                “I’m not,” Leonard walks over to her, “But I am curious.”

                Sara sighs, looking at him. “Look; Rip would pitch a fit if he knew I was getting local help for the mission. But I figure if these lovely ladies can help us get rid of our current problem then –

                “It’s like you wanted me to walk in on you!” Rip comes in behind Mick. “Sara, we discussed this. I cannot condone the use of curses.”

                “Come on Rip,” she turns to look at him, “They can help,”

                “No,” He growls “Back to the Waverider, all of you”

                They stare each other down, eventually she relents and they make their way toward the ship. “You know,” Leonard leans in to whisper as they walk.

                She turns to grin at him, placing swift kiss to his lips. “If you want to get me naked thief, you’ll have to convince me it’ll be worth my time.”

                He smirked, hand snaking around her waist. “Challenge accepted Birdie”


	7. Movie night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “If a zombie bit you, I’d be heartbroken, but I’d also shoot you twice in the head.”  
> ~  
> Post S2/Len's return  
> Established relationship

 

* * *

               Sara was curled neatly into Leonard’s side as they watched the movie. It had been a quiet day on the Waverider, and the pair had retired early to celebrate the rare occasion. His arm wrapped easily around her, legs stretched out before him.

                “You know,” Sara reached over, grabbing a handful of popcorn from the bowl between them. “Zombies are actually faster than most of these movies portray.”

                He looked down at her, “Is that so?” he drawls

                She shifted to look up at him, “Yep, we dealt with them during the Revolutionary War.” She shrugged, “Turns out Stein is terrified of them.”

                Leonard chuckled, “Figures, old man is too proud of his brain not to be.”

                Sara grined, “Luckily he figured out how to fix it before Mick found him.”

                “Mick?”

                “Yeah, he got bitten. But Gideon kept him sedated for the most part.” She replied.

                “You kept him on board?” he shook his head, then motioned to the screen where a civilian was being mutilated by a group of the creatures. “Look Birdie; if a zombie bit you I’d be heartbroken.” He looked back at her “But I’d also shoot you twice in the head.”

                She laughed, “I’d expect nothing less,” she snuggled into his chest. “And if it was you who got bitten, I promise to decapitate you quickly.”

                “How thoughtful of you,” he pressed a kiss to the top of her head, wondering when conversations like this had become so normal…and yet not wanting to change a thing.


	8. Reading material

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “I could tell it was your favorite book because of all the notes you wrote in the margins.”  
> ~  
> Post S2/Len's return  
> Established relationship

 

* * *

               Sara made her way through the ship, glad to have everyone on board in one piece. It had been a grueling couple days away and she was ready for a hot shower and good night’s rest. As her door slides open she’s greeted by warm light and Leonard stretched out across her bed, nose buried in one of her books. For a moment she just stands in the doorway and watches him, relaxed and at home in the space they share more often than not. She’s still adjusting to it; having him back, and having a _them_. But she likes it, and can’t help the smile that tugs at her lips.

                “Are you waiting for me to invite you in?” he drawls, looking over the top of the book.

                She smiles, “No, just admiring the view.”

                He smirks in return, “I am quite the catch.”

                “Something like that,” she walks over, and he leans up for a brief kiss. “I’m going to shower,”

                “Want company?” he almost purrs.

                “Not tonight Crook.” She shakes her head            

                He watches her a moment, “Everything alright?”

                She nods, pulling a pair of shorts and one of his shirts from a drawer. “Just tired, been a tough mission.” She flashes him one more smile, “Be back shortly.” And then disappears into the bathroom. When she exits she finds he’s returned to reading. It’s an old book, something she picked up during one of their many trips. The pages are worn and the cover is bent back slightly. “Find something you like?” she asks, tossing her dirty clothes into a pile on the floor.

                “Mm,” he hums agreement before flipping another page. “It’ not bad, though the thieving is all wrong.”

                “Hey,” she whines, pushing him so he makes room on the bed. “I like that one.”

                “I know.” He lifts his arms so she can press closer, resting her head against his chest. “I could tell you favored it by all the notes you’ve written in the margins.” He frowns at her, “and the dog ears on the pages.”

                She rolls her eyes, “Look, not all of us see the point in keeping a book exactly how we bought it. I like keeping track of my thoughts as a read.”

                He closes the book, setting it on the bedside table before bringing his arm to wrap around her. “I suppose I can forgive you; after all, the notes improved the tale.” He runs his fingers through her damp hair. “Feeling better.”

                “Much,” she smiles at him, then pulls the covers up over her shoulders. “Goodnight Len,”

                “Goodnight Sara,” he kisses the top of her head, “I’ll see you in the morning.” Once he was sure she was asleep he picks the book up once more. Skimming over the paragraphs, then focusing on her notes, her thoughts. He’d always liked reading, trying to work out the best plan for the protagonist before they did. But now he’d found something better, little pieces of his Canary scribbled along the edges of her books. Revealing yet another side to the beautiful woman in his arms.


	9. What is romance?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “I didn’t think you could get any less romantic…”  
> ~  
> Established relationship

* * *

                Leonard watches Sara dress from his place on her bed, running a silent bet with himself to how many weapons she could fit in the tight jeans and black top. “Enjoying the view?” she glances over her shoulder at him.

                He smirks, “Always.” He shifts to his feet, walking over to rest his hands on her waist from behind. “But I like it better when you’re taking things off.”

                She rolls her eyes, tilting her head back to place a kiss against his jaw. “That comes later.”

                “Promise?” he whispers against the shell of her ear, causing a shiver down her spine. She just hums in response, then steps away to pick up her simple necklace from the desk. He follows, this time reaching around her. “Allow me?”

                She smiles, giving him the chain before reaching back to hold her hair out of the way. “Thanks,”

                He fastens the small clasp, pressing a kiss between her shoulders before stepping back. “Anytime.”

                Now it’s her turn to watch; leaning back against the desk as he opens their shared closet. Her eyes wandering over the scars on his back, down to where his tight jeans accent his – “Now who’s enjoying the show?” he drawls, smirking as he pulls on a shirt and grabs his leather jacket. Holstering his Coldgun in one smooth motion as he saunters back over to her.

                “Like you mind,” she peers up at him.

                “Well, I am quite a catch.” He steps between her legs, hands spreading on the desk at either side of her.

                “It’s your humble nature I love so much.” She teases, tilting her head slightly, “We’re going to be late.”

                “Timeship,” he leans to capture her lips, only pulling back when they are both breathless. Her hands have moved to hold the lapels of his jacket, and for a moment he thinks she’ll pull him back down, give up on their plans.

                “Come on Crook,” She pushes him back so she can get to her feet. “You owe me a drink.” She makes for the door, pausing to look over her shoulder. “I’m going to go tell Jax he’s in charge until we get back, meet you on the jumpship.”

                He just nods, waiting until the door has closed to move back to the closet. Kneeling he pops open a compartment on the floorboard, retrieving the small velvet box which he tucks carefully into his coat. He’s made it halfway down the hall when he bumps into Raymond. “So did I hear you and Sara are having date night?”

                “I don’t see how it’s your business.”

                “Where are you taking her?” The other man asks.

                “If you must know,” Leonard allows a huff of faked frustration. “We’re going to a bar in the 70’s”

                The scientist’s brow furrows. “A…bar?”

                “Yes, and if we are lucky we’ll get into a nice brawl before getting thrown out.” He crosses his arms across his chest. “Any more questions?”

                By now Palmer is simply staring at him, “You know…after that last trip when Sara took you to steal from the Mafia and you were nearly shot, I really didn’t think the two of you could get any less romantic.”

                Leonard tilts his head slightly in response, “And what has ever made you think either of us are romantic?” He shakes his head, “You can keep your sappy gestures Boyscout.” And with that he brushes past the younger man and toward the jumpship once more.


	10. Drunken Mistakes?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Don’t freak out… but I think we got married last night!”  
> “Let me buy you a drink?”
> 
> Established relationship

* * *

                Sara wakes with a groan, head thumping as she forces herself to a sitting position. “What happened?”

                “It appears you are suffering from a hangover, Captain,” Gideon replies cheerily

                “Where’s Len?” she swings her feet off the edge of the bed, remaining seated as the world tilts around her.

                “With Mick on a supply run,” a new voice replies, Amaya leaning in the doorway as Sara looks up. “Asked me to bring you this.” She holds a mug out toward the other woman as she approaches.

                Sara took it gratefully, face scrunching as she forced it down. “I forget how much I hate being hungover.” She looks at the other woman, “The hell did we drink last night?”

                Amaya laughs quietly, “Funny, Mick asked me the same thing this morning.” She shakes her head, “But I don’t know, you asked for the strongest drink, in a bar of the future, who knows what was in there.”

                “The whole night is a blur, which hasn’t happened in,” Sara frowns, trying to think. “It’s been a long time.”

                “The whole night?” Amaya’s eyebrow raises, but she quickly shakes her head. “Nevermind,” she motions back toward the hall. “Jax is finishing up, says as soon as the guys get back we’re ready to go.”

                Sara nods, still nursing the warm drink. “Alright, I’ll be out shortly.” With one last nod the dark-haired woman leaves, and Sara leans back into the pillows once more. She rememberes defeating the time pirates, Len’s eyes bright with pride as he asked to buy her a drink. Then she and Mick had started competing, and that was it. Except…She looked down at her hand, noting that Leonard’s ring had changed fingers. “Gideon…” her voice pitches, “What did I dream about last night?”             

                “You were dreaming about your time in the League of Assassins.” The AI replies.

                “You’re sure…It wasn’t about a wedding?”

                “I am quite sure Captain.” Gideon voice is muffled as Sara’s mind races. She rises, fumbling for her phone, intent on calling Len, but then deciding against it. They’d figure this out, she just needed to think it through. She opts for food and then a quick shower while waiting. By the time she gets out she finds her partner at the small desk, tinkering with the cold gun.

                “Morning Birdie,” he drawls, turning to face her, “How’s your head.”

                “Fine, Len..” she trails off, his eyebrow raising as he waits. “I need a favor,”

                “Name it,” his arms settle over his chest.

                “Promise not to be angry at me?” her voice wavers slightly.

                His brow furrows, “Sara, what would make you worry about that?”

                “Well,” she shifted uncomfortably, spinning the ring still on her finger. “I think we may have gotten married last night?”

                “We did,” he replies easily, still relaxed in the chair.

                “You remember?” she asks curiously.

                “Of course I remember,” he watches her, “I only drink a couple rounds when I knew you and Mick are going to compete.” He shrugs, “Once Mick was unconscious you wanted to go for a walk, which ended in that quaint little chapel garden.” He held up his hand, and she saw it also had a silver band in place. When after a moment she’s still simply staring he rises to his feet. “Sara?”

                “We’re…married?” she glances between her ring and him.

                He shakes his head, “Not officially.” He picks up a manila envelope. “Turns out the future still uses paper for this sort of thing.” He shrugs, “Snatched it before it got to the courthouse.” He frowns, “I knew once you woke up, cleared your head, you might change your mind.”

                “Me?” she’s taken a step toward him, and he allows her to take the envelope. “What about you?”

                He shrugged, “Like I said, I wasn’t going to consider your actions concrete until you were sober and we got to talk.” His voice softened, “But I meant every word.”

                She just stares at him, “Len, I don’t know what to say?”

                He shakes his head, “You don’t have to say anything, I don’t expect you to stand by any of it.” He presses a kiss to her crown, “We’ll pretend it never happened, carry on as we’ve always been.”

                “What if I don’t want to pretend?” her voice is quiet, and now he is the one surprised. She smiles at him, “I’m an honest drunk, so whatever I said to you I mean it.” She fingers the top of the envelope, “Maybe I was just afraid?”

                “That does seem to be our pattern,” he takes the envelope from her, “But if it’s all the same to you, I’d rather keep this unofficial.” He smirks, “Hardly seems fair that only one of us remembers the big day.”

                She laughs, “Alright…so are we engaged now? Or?” she holds up their linked hands, rings glimmering in the light.

                “Well, I guess that depends.” he shifts his grip, sliding down to one knee and kissing just above her ring. “Will you marry me Sara Lance?” He’s smirking, but she sees the gentleness, the vulnerability in his eyes as he looks up at her.

                She feels tears pool in her eyes, but blinks them away with a nod. “Yes,”

                He smiles, genuine and bright, it takes her breath away. He rises to pull her into a kiss, which she reciprocates. When they part he keeps his forehead pressed to hers, “You cried last night too.” He chuckles.

                “I can’t believe I don’t remember.” She mumbles,

                “Amaya recorded it.” He muses

                “What?” she pulls away, just slightly. “Amaya knows?”

                “Well I was carrying Mick and she was helping you back to the ship when you decided on our little adventure.” He shakes his head, “She promised not to say anything until after we talk.”

                Sara releases a relieved sigh, then after a moment tilts her head. “So, what’s our last name?”

                “Lance,” he pulls her against him, “After all, I can’t seem to help but follow you.”


	11. Sober Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to Drunken Mistakes?  
> Not a sentence/dialog prompt like the others, but it was requested.

* * *

                Sara makes her way to Amaya’s room, knocking softly on the door. “Come in.”

                The door opens, revealing the dark haired woman sitting at her desk and sewing a rip in one of her shirts. “You know, Gideon could make you a new one of those.”

                Amaya looks up, smiling slightly. “I know, but I like this one.” She shrugs, “besides, it gives me something to do between missions.” She tilts her head curiously, “But I doubt you came to discuss my pastime Captain.”

                Sara smiles, approaching the desk. “No, I came to ask about a video you have from last night?”

                “Ah,” she glances at Sara’s hand, then back up. “So you still don’t remember then?”

                Sara shakes her head, “Not really, just small flashes.”

                “So you called it off?” she asks hesitantly.

                “Leonard did, actually.” Amaya looks surprised, but Sara waves it off. “He doesn’t want me locked into something I don’t remember.” Her eyes drift to the ring on her finger, smile tugging at her lips. “So he proposed instead.”

                When she looks back up Amaya is smiling, tone genuinely happy. “Congratulations Sara,”

                She grins, “Thank you.” She shifts her weight, “But I was still hoping to fill in the blanks a little.”

                “Of course,” Amaya pulls out her phone, “I’ll send you the files.” There’s a softness to her voice as she looks up again, “You’ve got something special you know.” She shakes her head, “I’ve seen a lot of people together…but the way he looked at you last night –“

                She’s cut off as Jax’s voice crackles over the speakers. “Sara, can you come to the bridge please?”

                She offers Amaya an apologetic smile, and the other girl chuckles. “Duty calls.” Sara nods, then motions to the phone. “Thanks again,” then she ducks into the hall and makes her way to the where the young mechanic awaits.

                It’s several hours later when she gets back to their quarters; sitting on the bed with her knees pulled up as she flips through her phone for Amaya’s message. The first things she sees are a collection of pictures. The first is of her in a small dressing room, standing in front of a tri-fold mirror. She’s in an off-white dress, floor length and with more body than she would usually go for. The bodice is interspersed with crystalline beads, the back dipping low enough to show scars. Her hair is up in a quick braided halo, flowers tucked around the back. She doesn’t love it, but she could also have done much worse under the circumstances.

                The next photo is in the gardens, looking toward the vined arch bathed in moonlight. She can see Leonard in this one, standing with a black suit jacket over his dark shirt, gun and holster removed from his jeans as he stands straight, looking good as ever.

                There’s one more photo, this one with a simple caption _This is my favorite._ It’s a shot of them standing beneath the arch, facing one another. He has her hand clasped in his, and she’s looking up at him with an unguarded smile. Sara absently wonders if she’s always looking at him with that longing, but it’s his expression that tightens her chest. He’s looking down at her with such gentleness, such adoration, that it almost hurts.

                “Gideon,” Sara flips to the video file, “Can you play this?”

                “Of course Captain.” The AI replies, projecting the footage onto the display screen. Sara shifts to face it, phone resting beside her.

                The video starts with her and Leonard already facing one another, and is to far out to clearly make out much. “Where am I?” Mick’s voice slurs.

                “Shhh, not now Mick.” Amaya whispers, camera shifting as she presumably motions him to stay silent. As it levels out the picture zooms in, until the frame is filled with her and Len’s heads and torsos.

                “Len-“ she’s smiling at him, grinning like a little kid. “When we met you were just another jerk staring at my ass, but,” Sara isn’t sure if her cheeks are so flushed because she’s standing at the alter, or just a side effect of the intoxication. “You became so much more, and it frightened me. I pushed you away when I should have leaned in. And I spent every moment since the Oculus regretting it.” She shook her head. “I’m not making that mistake again.”

                Leonard is looking at her with that utter adoration as she slips the ring onto his finger. He captures her hand between his before she can pull back. “Sara,” she watches as he takes a slow breath. “When I came to you on the Waverider it was because I saw a common spirit, an outcast among the heroes. Just a way to keep myself busy between missions.” He shakes his head, “But you had this infuriating way of getting under my skin, of waking things in me I’d buried for so many years.” Even from the distance Sara can see the intensity of his gaze, the vulnerability in the man of ice. “Somewhere between ‘ _Dance with me_ ’ and ‘ _Me and you_ ’ I realized that the most precious thing in the world was not locked in glass at a museum or in a vault. Over cards and barfights I realized that you had ruined every heist I would ever pull. No jewel could shine more brightly than your eyes during a fight, no painting could match the beauty of your smile. Your voice saying my name was more moving than the world’s greatest orchestra, your touch more addictive than any escape.” She heard the slightest waver in his voice as he reached up to push a stray hair from her face. “Sara, I cannot tell you I can be the man you believe, cannot offer you a normal life with a white picket fence. But I swear to you, for as long as I’m still breathing, I will follow you to the ends of the universe.” His hands have returned to hers, “And I will be at your side for as long as you allow me.” He slides the ring on her finger, then leans in to kiss her.

                When he pulls away his forehead presses to hers, and he whispers something that Sara cannot hear. But in the video she laughs, then throws her arms around him. The screen goes blank, and reaching up Sara finds tears on her cheeks.

                “Guess I’ll have to write new vows for the next one.” Leonard drawls, and she jerks around to see him smirking as he approaches.

                She uses the back of her hand to wipe away the tears, smiling up at him. “I obviously have to step up my game.”

                He chuckles, “Considering how much alcohol you’d ingested I think you did remarkably well.” He’s stopped just before the bed offering his hand, “Though we didn’t get our first dance.”

                She accepts it, allowing him to pull her into his arms. “Well this still doesn’t really count, since we’re only engaged now.” He shrugs, hands settling at her waist as hers move to rest over his shoulders, beginning to sway. “What did you whisper to me, at the end?”

                He smirks, resting his head atop hers. “I said that you had it wrong. Stealing a kiss would have been easy, but you stole the heart of a man who didn’t think he had one.” He nuzzles against her, “Turns out you’re the one who is a hell of a thief Lance.”

                She chuckles, resting her head against his chest. “Drunk me did have one thing right.”

                “Mm?” he hums, chest rumbling against her.

                “I’ve spent to long dwelling in the past, and not enough time embracing my future.” Her hands move to cup the back of his neck. “I love you Len,”

                “And I you,” he chuckles, “More than I ever dreamed.”


	12. Assumptions & Miscommunication

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> “Maybe you didn’t love me after all.”  
> “I thought we could go back to whatever the hell we were!”  
> “You have a picture of me? On your fridge?”  
> “Don’t pretend with me!”  
> ~  
> Post Leonard's return  
> Pre-relationship

* * *

                “Len,” Sara sighs, arms crossed as she stands outside his door. “What’s going on? You haven’t come out since we got back from the mission.”

                “Not in the mood to talk Canary,” she hears him snap.

                “Leonard,” she frowns, “If something’s wrong then tell me.”

                The door opens, Leonard stretched out on the bed with his arms over his chest. “I said, I don’t want to talk.” He glares.

                “Tough luck,” she walks in, arms crossing over her chest. “Fess up Crook.”

                After a brief glaring contest he huffs, “It’s nothing,”

                “Don’t pretend with me,” she sits on the edge of the bed, and he pulls his feet toward his chest in response. “You haven’t been yourself lately, and then tonight at the museum you just bolted.”

                “You know,” he looks at her, voice unusually void. “When I got back I knew there would be an adjustment period. But I thought we could go back, to whatever we” he trailed off, shaking his head. “Doesn’t matter.”

                Sara’s brow furrowed, “Len, what are you talking about?”

                “I’m talking about _me and you_.” He growls in frustration, rising to his feet and pacing away from her. “About that kiss at the Oculus.” The heat leaves his voice, and she can see resignation in his eyes. “But now I see, that wasn’t out of any affection but of pity.” He spits the last word. “You never loved me –”

                “How could you say that!” she stands, fury in her veins. “I missed you, I _mourned_ you Len!” There are tears in her eyes, “I wore creases into that stupid photo on my desk, I tried everything to get you back Len. How could you believe I don’t care about you?”

                He’s frozen, looking at her in a mix of disbelief and surprise. “Sara…” After a moment he recovers, smirking at her. “You keep a picture of me? On your desk?”

                She can’t help the smile tugging at her lips, shoving his shoulder playfully. “Shut up, Crook.”

                He saunters forward, reaching up to push a tear from her cheek. “I’m sorry Assassin,” he looks down at her, “It’s just…The way you talked with that –”

                “Flirting?” she quirks a brow. “Leonard I’ve been waiting on you to make a move.” She shrugs, “Besides, it was easier to get information that way.”

                He chuckles, “Well then, forgive me for keeping you waiting.” His hand shifts to cup her cheek, leaning in to press his lips gently to hers.


	13. Pictures and Blueprints

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts:  
> “SO… you think I’m hot?”  
> “You have a picture of me? On your fridge?”  
> “I knew I’d find you here.”  
> “I like your new place.”  
> “Do I even wanna know?!”  
> ~  
> Sometime early S1  
> Pre-relationship

 

* * *

                 Leonard hears the scraping of metal as someone picks the lock, powering up his gun as he rises to his feet. He aims chest high at the door, prepared to pull the trigger the moment it opens. But instead of a rival or enemy he finds Sara staring down the barrel, diverting the weapon a fraction of a second before he pulls the trigger. “Sara!” He hisses

                She seems unperturbed by the close call, smiling up at him. “Thought I’d find you here,” she brushes past him, walking into the apartment like space, grinning over her shoulder at him “I like the new place,”

                “Thanks,” he drawls, lowering his weapon and following her toward the kitchen table. “But how did you know I was here?”

                “Mick said it was the most likely safehouse,” she shifted papers around, then glanced up at him. “You wanna tell me what you’re planning here?”

                “Don’t see how that’s any of your business Assassin.” He replies, leaning against the back of the chair opposite her. “You want to tell me why you are here?”

                “Rendezvous site has changed for tomorrow morning. You weren’t answering your phone,” she shrugs, “So I offered to let you know.”

                “Could have left a message.” He replies

                “Could have,” she pushes away from the table, walking curiously through the space. “But where’s the fun in that?”

                “Well then,” he returns to his seat at the table, eyes trailing after her as she moves toward the kitchen. Sarcasm thick as he speaks, “Make yourself at home.”

                “I will, thanks.” She smiles, opening cabinets until she finds the glasses. He hears her mumble something as she rises to her tip-toes in an effort to reach the higher shelf. He’s about to offer her a hand when she gracefully climbs onto his counter, and _oh_ she looks good in those jeans, grabbing a glass and then sliding back to the floor.

                He attempts to refocus on the surveillance notes before him, listening as she opens the freezer and fills her cup with ice and water. “Len, is this a picture of me?”

                “What?” he looks up just in time to see her pull the photo from under the magnet. “Oh, that would be my sister’s doing.”

                “You think I’m hot?” she asks, smirking at him as her eyes scan the back of the picture, (where he knows _You’re right, she is hot_ is written in Lisa’s handwriting)

                “Not the words I used,” he defends

                “But you think I’m attractive,” she saunters toward him, swaying her hips more than necessary.

                “I’m not blind Assassin,” he feigns disinterest, pretending to rearrange his notes.

                “Well, Crook.” She seats herself on the table just to the right of his hand. “Guess it’s only fair to tell you that you aren’t so bad on the eyes yourself.”

                He smirks at that, “You trying to soften me up for something Lance? Cause it will take more than a few sweet words.”

                She smirks back, leaning a fraction closer to him. “Just calling it like I see it.” She pulls away suddenly, then points down at the schematic. “This vent entrance is out of the range of all the nearby cameras.”

                “But it’s too narrow for myself or Mick.” He replies, ignoring the warmth he can feel radiating off of her.

                “I could fit,” she quirks her brow, “I could open the fire escape here,” she points again, “Let you and Mick in, no security back here.”

                He looks up at her, “You would have made quite the thief,”

                “Trained killer,” she shrugs, “But some of the training is the same.” She offers her hand, “So what do you say? Want an extra hand for tonight’s adventures?”

                He studies her a long moment, then accepts the gesture. “Very well, but if you get stuck you’re on your own.”

                She laughs, “Fair enough.”


	14. Rooftop Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts:  
> “I Think People hug at this point”  
> “Take my hand”  
> ~  
> Post S2/Leonard's return

* * *

                “I thought this was supposed to be a quiet trip.” Leonard drawls, delivering a solid punch to the jaw of one criminal.

                “Would you rather go back to dinner with my dad and step -mom to-be?” Sara questions; sweeping the feet from beneath one man and bringing her bo-staff down on another.

                “Fighting is fine,” he calls back.

                “That’s what I thought,” she laughs, then motions over his shoulder. “Duck.” He drops head and shoulders as she throws a knife. In return he ices a man to her left. They’ve cleared out all but a few members when she hears his shout, turning just in time to see him fall. “Len!” she quickly disposes of the remaining men with her knives, dropping to her knees at the side of the building.

                “This is why I stay on ground floors,” Leonard is giving her a disapproving look as he balances precariously on small lip of concrete.

                She gives a relieved chuckle, “Here,” she leans, arm outstretched, “Tame my hand,”

                He holsters the cold gun, then reaches up to grip her arm. Once she pulls him up he dusts himself off, then looks at her. “You alright Birdie?”

                She nods, “Yes, you?”

                “Peachy,” sarcasm drips off the word, “But in one piece.”

                “Traditionally I think you are supposed to hug after such a narrow escape.” A gruff voice comes from behind.

                Sara smiles as she turns, “Took you long enough to join us.”

                Oliver shrugs, “Mayor duties,” he looks around the roof. “Besides, you seem to have everything under control.” He glances at Sara, “Dinner going that well?”

                “Queen, you’re lucky my gun is out of charge.” Len shoots the hooded figure a glare. “Now unless you are going to help, you can run right back to your politics.”

                “Good to see you too Snart,” Oliver replies with a half nod and a glare.

                He rolls his eyes, then grabs Sara’s had. “Come on Birdie, I believe I owe you thanks for saving my life.”


	15. Stand Beside Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts:  
> “Do you know any jokes?”  
> “I’m his/her best friend.”  
> “Why didn’t you ask me instead?”  
> ~  
> Established Relationship  
> Also featuring Mick and Lisa

 

* * *

                “Lenny!” Lisa stalks into the kitchen, facing off with her brother who is putting marshmallows in his mug. “Why didn’t you ask me?”

                He offers her a confused look, “Ask you what Sis?”

“You chose _Mick_ over me?” Lisa glares leaning against the counter opposite him.

                Recognition settles over the older Snart, “Well-“ Leonard is cut off as Mick walks in.

                “I’m his best friend kiddo, ‘sides it is called best _man_.” Mick lifts his beer to his lips once more.

                “I’m his _sister_!” She shifts her fury to the larger man. “And this is the 21 st century, Best Woman is completely acceptable.”

                “If you would let me explain,” Len tries again,

                “Please do,” Lisa is looking at him; and beneath her irritation he can see the hurt in her eyes.  Something that, even knowing it will be fleeting, tears at his heart.

                “I asked him not to,” Sara states, walking into the room with belly burger bags in hand.

                He offers an exasperated look toward the little blonde, but doesn’t try to speak before Lisa offers the other woman a disappointed look. “But, why?”

                Sara sets the bags on the table, then turns to face the younger Snart. “You weren’t supposed to find out this way.” She shoots a glare at Mick, who simply shrugs in response. “But, what’s done is done.” She steps closer to Lisa, biting her lip. “After Laurel died and I ended up Captain I didn’t have much time for friendships. Especially not the kind that go beyond the surface.”

                Lisa’s brow furrows, “Sara, what are you -”

                Sara takes a slow breath, “I asked Len not to make you his Best Woman, because I was hoping you would be my Maid of Honor?” Her voice is uncharacteristically timid as she looks at the other woman.

                For a moment Lisa just stares, and Sara is about to dismiss the idea when Lisa’s face lights up and she gives the biggest grin Sara has ever seen. “I would love to!” She almost squeals, grabbing Sara in a hug. Sara returns the embrace with a smile of her own, and as they pull away she looks over at her brother. “I guess I can forgive you Lenny,”

                “Glad to hear it,” he replies shaking his head, failing to hold back his own smile.

                “So, can we eat now?” Mick asks, picking up the food.

* * *

                After dinner Lisa pulls Sara to the living room, asking questions about the wedding. Leonard remains in the small kitchen, plans of his own strewn across the table. Mick joining him with a couple more beers as they pour over blueprints. “What’s the target?”

                “Haven’t locked in yet,” Leonard replies, pointing to one set, “There’s an ornamental knife here, but,” he motions to a second set of plans. “This one has a new precious jewels exhibit opening.”

                Mick motioned to the second, “I saw a piece from that one I’d like to have,”

                Leonard smirks at his partner, “You sure your Vixen will accept stolen goods?”

                Mick returns the expression, “It’s not a big piece, she won’t ask.”

                Len chuckles at that, shaking his head. “Look at us, Central City’s greatest thieves stealing gifts.”

                “The Clepto and Pyro, stealing valuables for the Captain and Protector…sounds like the start to a joke.” Mick replies, the shrugs. “Not that I’m complainin’.”

                Leonard just glances over to where the two most important people in his life are huddled on the couch, “I couldn’t agree more.”

* * *

                Lisa looks up from the pictures on Sara’s phone, hesitating a moment before finally speaking. “Sara,” the blonde looks up curiously. “Why ask me?” She pulls her hands up before her, “I’m thrilled, really…but I just expected you to pick someone from Star City.”

                Sara looks thoughtful, “I lost my sister just after we lost Leonard; and I had Mick to work through Len’s loss with me…but no one understood what it was like losing my big sister.” She offers a warm smile, “But then Mick brought me to you, and instead of pushing me out you helped me heal a little.”

                Lisa chuckles, “And here I thought you were the one helping me.”

                “That’s exactly my point,” Sara motioned around them, “Every time we came back to Central City you were here, you brought me on heists –“

                “You taught me to throw knives,” Lisa grins.

                “Helped me sneak into Star labs,”

                “Encouraged me to give Cisco and I a shot.”

                “I may have known Ollie and Thea longer, may have a possible step-sister in Felicity soon….” Her tone softens, “But you are the one who’s become family to me Lisa.”

                Lisa blinks away the tears in her eyes, “You’re like a sister to me too Sara…” she smiles, “And you make Lenny happy, inspire him to be more.”

                “As he does me.” Sara glances back to where he and Mick are deep in discussion over schematics, then returns her attention to Lisa. “And I got twice as lucky, cause I get you too.”

                Lisa laughs at that, “You would have had me even if my brother hadn’t made a move.” Lisa grins, full of signature Snart mischief. “Now about the bachelorette party…”


	16. Parental instincts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “The ladies love a guy who’s good with kids.”   
> ~  
> Established relationship

* * *

                Sara watched as Ray and Nate played with the rescued children on the playground while they waited for the parents. She smiled at their antics, and was immensely grateful they’d volunteered to watch the small pack of pre-schoolers.

                “Endearing aren’t they?” Amaya asks, stepping up beside her.

                “The children?” Sara responded, turning to face the other woman.

                She chuckled, “No; I mean the boys.” She smiles fondly toward them, “I mean, warrior or not, it’s attractive when a guy is good with children, don’t you think?”

                Before Sara can reply she feels the familiar presence behind her, Len’s voice breaking in. “Jax says we’re about ready to go, but he needs you to come look something over.”

                “Of course.” She motions to where the children have managed to trip the two men and are currently climbing over them. “Watch the boys?” He offers a simple nod before she walks past him toward the ship.

                When they finally retire for the night, safely in the temporal zone once more, Sara tucks easily against Leonard. One of his arms is under her head, fingers tracing aimlessly at the small of her back. For a time they lay in silence, until Sara props herself up on his chest, his brow rising in response. “What’s wrong?” she asks with a frown.

                “Nothing,” he tilts his head slightly. “For once, a mission went smoothly.”

                “And yet, something is still eating at you.”

                He opens his mouth to reply and she cuts him off, rolling her eyes. “Come on Len, I know you well enough by now to know when something is bothering you.” Her brow furrows, “What’s going on?”

                He sighs, “Do you want kids?”

                “What?” she’s taken off guard at the question.

                “I overheard what Amaya said to you earlier, about liking someone who is good with kids.” He shook his head, “And I guess I’d just never thought about it, about asking if you wanted –”

                She cuts him off with a short laugh and a rueful smile, sitting up to face him. “I’ve never been very maternal. Laurel was always the one who loved kids.” She shrugs, “Besides, I was turned into a weapon, not exactly the nurturing type.” She watches as he releases an uneven breath, and frowns. “Do you?” her voice pitches slightly.

                “Never considered it,” he replies, then offers a small shrug. “After how I was raised, the legacy my family has…What could I offer a kid?” he frowns. “But if you wanted them, if you were avoiding something because of me--“

                She gives him a small smile, reaching out to take his hand in hers. “I’ve got you Len,” she motions toward the hall, “Got the team, and all of history to save.” She leans down to press a kiss to his lips, “This is already more than I ever dreamed I could have.”

                He laces his fingers with hers, “Me too.” He tugs her back down to his side, and she melts against him once more. He turns to rest his head against the top of hers, “I love you Sara.”

                “Love you too,” she replies easily. “And Len?” He hums in answer. “I’ve heard your sister talk about growing up, you raised her, and she turned out pretty amazing.”

                He can’t help the small smile, “That she did, though I hardly take credit for it.” He presses a kiss to the top of her head, “And for the record; I’ve seen you taking care of the crew; you’d make a pretty good parent yourself.”


	17. Vigilante & Villian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It’s pretty strange we keep running into each other.”   
> “Maybe it means something?”   
> “I doubt it.”   
> “Yeah, I thought so.”  
> ~  
> AU - LoT never happens  
> Pre-Relationship

* * *

                “You know,” Sara spins around at the familiar drawl, facing the parka clad man. “We seem to keep running into each other of late.” He’s leaning against the alley wall, arms crossed over his chest and weapon holstered at his side.

                “Maybe it means something,” she returns with a half smile, stepping over the unconscious men at her feet. “Like the anonymous tips we keep getting about these.” She holds up a small packet of a white powder between her fingers.

                “I doubt it,” he pushes off the wall, kicking at one of the men who shifts. “Though I’ll admit I’m not unhappy to see these men off my streets.”

                “I thought so.” She steps closer, and he fingers the handle of his gun. She waves a hand before her. “I’m not going to arrest you Cold. That would hardly seem fitting for a fellow vigilante cleaning the streets.

                He scoffs, “Don’t insult me.” he smirks at her, “Hero aint on my resume.” And with that he turns, “See you around Canary.”

                She watches him saunter away, shaking her head “We’ll see about that, Captain.”


	18. Comfort in dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Promise me we’ll meet again?”  
> little Angsty

* * *

                Sara’s curled into Leonard’s side on the couch, his thumb tracing gentle circles beneath the waistband of her shorts. “What’s on your mind, Sara?” he looks down at her, head tilting slightly.

                “Nothing,” she smiles up at him, hand reaching out to rest on his leg over the thin blanket.

                “You’re a bad liar, Birdie.”

                “I’m a brilliant liar,” she huffs, “you just know my tells.” She’s attempting irritation but it comes off more as a pout.

                “Either way,” he reaches across with his free hand to tuck hair behind her ear. “Something is bothering you.”

                She sighs, sinking further into his side. “It’s just, seeing the others on board. Mick with Amaya, Ray with Stein’s daughter, watching Nate interact with his grandfather….Even Rip talking about his family.”

                “You miss your sister,” he finishes, looking at her sadly.

                “Not just Laurel,” she entwines her fingers with his. Head resting against his shoulder, “I’ve lost you twice now.” She tilts her head to look up at him, “Promise me we’ll meet again.”

                “Time is a funny thing,” he leans to press his lips to her crown, “Don’t give up, whatever may come.” He smiles, pressing a chaste kiss to her lips. “I love you, Sara.”

                Before she can reply the scene fades, and with a gasp she opens her eyes. Surrounded by the hum of the Waverider, the firm mattress beneath and her, and sheets cold beside her. She releases a shaky breath, “Come back to me, Crook.” She pulls the sheets tighter, pretending the warmth is him beside her. “Come steal your kiss.”


	19. Late night chats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I really don’t mean to bother you, but can I stay the night?”  
> ~  
> Pre-relationship  
> Post Len's rescue/Oculus

                Leonard walks down the halls of the Waverider, nearly silent as his boots press into the grating. Finally he stops in front of the Captain’s quarters, hesitating before laying his hand against the door. “Gideon,” he whispers, “is she awake?”

                “Yes, Mister Snart,” the AI replies

                “Sara?” he returns his attention to the door, which slides open.

                Despite being larger, her new living space is set up nearly the same as the old. Clean and with few personal belongings. Sara is sitting the corner of the bed, wrapped in a blanket and book open on her knees. She looks up as he steps inside, “I was wondering when you would stop pacing the ship.”

                He offers her a crooked smile in return, “You heard that?”

                She grins, “Of course I heard.” Her head tilts slightly, “Did you lose your way?”

                “Hardly,” he releases a slow breath, leaning back against the doorframe. “I didn’t want to disturb you, especially if you’d found time to rest.”

                “You never bother me, Len,” she pats the bed at her side, placing a ribbon in her book before setting it on a table. He accepts, removing his shoes before scooting back to rest at her side. “Nightmares?”

                “Yes,” he replies smoothly.

                “Want to talk?” she glances at him,

                “Not particularly,” his eyes scan the room, drifting over maps and stacks of books that belong in the library. A few framed pictures, and the worn box of cards sitting on a shelf. Anything to keep his mind from the visions of Sara, bloody at his feet in the Leagion. Memories of the Wellspring, of the year lost in time.

                “Alright,” her voice brings him back to the present, to her warmth at his side.

                “If you wouldn’t mind the company –” He looks down as she links her fingers with his.

                “Of course you can stay,” she leans her shoulder to his. “After all, I spent many a night curled up in your bed, without permission.”

 


	20. Jealous? Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I don’t know what’s more annoying. You not realizing how long I’ve been into you or you trying to push me away because you feel the same and it terrifies you.”  
> “I know it’s petty to be jealous over you since we’re not dating, but I’ll be damned if I didn’t wanna knock that guy’s face in.”  
> “Will you stop looking so surprised, it’s not like I’ve never worn a dress before.”  
> ~  
> Pre-relationship

* * *

                Sara walks into the ballroom, easily scanning the large space. She can see Raymond chatting with other party guests, and Mick dressed as security near the back. Rip is speaking into her earpiece, letting them know the others are in place outside. Finally her eyes settled on ice blue, and she can’t help the pleased feeling at his surprised look. Leonard was in a dark suit, accented with the same blue as her dress, making her question Gideon’s wardrobe choices. She approached, intentionally swishing her hips before stopping at his elbow. “You clean up well, Crook.”

                He smirks, “Thanks.” His eyes rake over her, causing her skin to prickle. “And for an assassin you move like a royal.”

                She rolled her eyes, “Don’t act so surprised, this is hardly my first night in a dress.” With that she brushes by him, making her way to a waiter with champagne and beginning to peruse the artwork, continuing to scan the room.

                She pins the target first, a young man with dark hair and a bright smile. He reminds her of Tommy Merlyn, or at least the one she’d seen in pictures after her return. It’s easy enough for her to get close, pretending to stumble over her dress, and be caught on the stranger’s arm.

                “Careful there,” he laughs, and she straightens with her hand still on his arm.

                “I’m so sorry!” she exclaims, pretending to be flustered.

                “Not at all,” he smiles at her, “but what’s a beautiful lady like yourself doing at such an event all alone?”

                She shrugs, offering a light pout. “My date stood me up, but we’d already bought tickets so I figured I wouldn’t let it waste.”

                “Well, your date must be blind, a fool, or both.” He offers his elbow, “Allow me to accompany you?”

                “I would love it,” she replies, looping her arm around his. She spends nearly an hour this way, laughing at his jokes and asking questions about the pieces. She’s on alert for any threat, but just finds Leonard. He’s subtle, but always within a few steps should she require assistance. She feels his eyes on her, or occasionally catches his scowl at the man on her arm.

                Eventually Mick’s voice crackles in her ear. “Haircut and I took care of the threat. Boss, Blondie, you’re good to go.”

                She nods, and then fakes a yawn before covering her mouth. “Am I boring you?” the other man, whose name she’s not taken time to remember, asks.

                She shakes her head. “Not at all,” she offers a sleepy smile. “I’m just more of a morning person, early to bed and all that.”

                He frowns, turning to face her. “Should I take you home?”

                “Oh that’s sweet,” she motions to the exit, “But I think I’ll just order a cab tonight.” She dips her head, “Thank you for the lovely evening.”

                He smiles, offering a bow at the waist. “The pleasure was mine, I assure you.”

                She’s just made it outside when Len falls into step beside her. “You make quite the actress, Lance.”

                She turns to look at him, feigning surprise. “What do you mean? He made for a lovely date.”

                He snorts, “Bit over the top if you ask me, hanging off of you all night. Not your type.”

                She offered a sideways glance, smile tugging at her lips. “Leonard, are you, jealous?”

                He levels a disbelieving stare at her, “Over what? I have no claim on you.” His eyes return to the snow dusted path before them. “But I didn’t like the way he kept looking at you, and was ready to step in and take a swing,” he glances over once more. “At your request, of course.”

                She just rolls her eyes, looking down at where her hand rests on his elbow. It’s such a simple touch, but one that a couple months ago would likely have ended with a Cold Gun pointed at her. Still would if anyone else tried it. Yet Leonard had stopped avoiding contact with her months ago, but there were still barriers. “You know, I’m not sure what’s more irritating.”

                His brow raises and he looks over, “About?”

                “You,” she states, sliding her arm from his so her hands can settle at her waist. “You know I’m interested, and I know you’re into me.”

                His lips purse, “Sara –“

                “Oh come on Len; I’m not blind.” She huffs, “But you keep pushing me away, like you’re trying to protect me.”

                “That’s not –,” he starts

                “I’m not fragile Leonard.” she growls.

                “I know that!” he snaps, and she’s startled by the outburst. He sighs, running a gloved hand over his head. “I’ve never been worried about you making it through.” He looks at her, voice the most vulnerable she’s ever heard. “I care about you Sara, and it terrifies me.” He motions around them, “Everyone I’ve ever cared for is gone; either they left me or they were taken.” He shakes his head. “I couldn’t risk that…letting you that close.”

                “Len.”

                “I’m broken, Sara,” he chuckles depreciatively. “I’m a thief; I hurt people. That’s all I’ve ever known.” He looks at her, “How could I ask you to sink to that?”

                She steps closer, resting her hands gently over his chest. “It’s my choice.” She gives a sad smile. “I’m a killer, I have this bloodlust that demands I become a monster, I’ve died Len…I’m just as fractured.” One hand raises to brush against his cheek, and his eyes drift closed. “But being broken doesn’t mean we can’t find happiness.”

                His eyes open once more, and for a long moment he just watches her. But then his hand is behind her head, the other at her waist and his lips are crashing into hers. Her hands fist into the lapels of his leather coat, and she returns it just as passionately. When he pulls away they are both breathing raggedly, but she’s grinning at him.

                “’Bout damn time,” Mick’s voice comes over the coms, and he watches as Sara flushes an even darker shade of red. He feels a smirk tugging at his lips. At least they don’t have to explain to the crew now.


	21. Playing House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So when I win your heart, and I will win it, it’ll be because you choose me.” - Len  
> ~  
> Pre-relationship

* * *

                Sara watches as the other woman laughs at something Leonard has said, making it a point to touch his arm or brush her shoulder with his as often as possible. The dark haired woman has been fawning over him all night, and Sara’s hand itches to take a swing.

                But they need access to the apartment. Which is why they’ve attended the party in the first place. She and Len have been undercover as a couple for three days now. And it’s nearly killed her. Having him so close all the time, hand sliding easily into his, or his arms at her waist from behind. He’s slept on the couch, and they haven’t kissed, both of which she counts as a blessing. She’s not sure her control is that strong.

                “Jessica,” Sara stands, offering and overly polite smile. “I was hoping to freshen up a bit, which way to the ladies room?”

                “Oh.” The other woman motions down the hallway, “Second door on your right.”

                “Thanks,” she makes her way toward the room, slipping soundlessly into the study on the left instead. Rip had sent them for some sort anomaly, a tiny rip in time. She had no luck in the study, moving next to the spare bedroom, but coming up empty again.

                Her phone buzzes, and she easily pulls it out to read the message from Leonard. _Found the breach, in the kitchen, taken care of._

                She nods to herself, and makes her way back through the house once more. “Leonard, dear.” She walks into the kitchen where Jessica is still making doe eyes at him. “It’s getting late.”

                “Of course,” he turns to the brunette with a charming smile. “Thank you so much for dinner, the evening was lovely.”

                She’s grinning back at him, “Anytime, Leonard. It’s been a pleasure.”

                He walks over and links his hand with Sara’s, then with another round of goodbyes, finally move down the hall to their own apartment. The moment they are inside Sara sags and falls onto the couch, unintentionally pulling him down by their joined hands.

                “You alright? You seemed on edge all night.” He comments, looking down at where she’s taken up two of the cushions.

                “I’m fine.” It comes out colder than she means. “It will take more than you flirting with a would-be model to ruffle my feathers.”

                His brow raises, “Sara, why would I-”

                “I don’t know Leonard,” she cuts him off. “Maybe for the same reason as this,” she lifts their still entwined hands. “The same reason you’ve continued to touch me, or whisper in my ear, even when it’s only the two of us. Whatever game this is to you.”

                “Game?” he chuckles, “Is that what you think this is?”

                “Isn’t it?” she asks, “Playing house for the sake of the mission.”

                “Maybe a little,” he shrugs, “After all, we wouldn’t live in this apartment complex. And I definitely wouldn’t be making dinner plans with our neighbors.” He sighs, “Sara,” his voice drops, and it catches her attention. “My intentions will never be to make you feel inadequate, or to manipulate your feelings.” He lifts their joined hands to press a kiss to the back of hers. “When I win your heart; and I will win it,” Sara’s feels her skin flush beneath his intense stare, the satin of his voice, “it will not be through a game or trickery. It will be because you’ve chosen me.” And then he smirks, bending down to press the lightest of kisses to her lips. “Goodnight, Birdie,” and makes his way down the hall.

                For a moment, Sara can’t move. Her mind simply replaying his words over and over. Slowly a smile takes her lips, and she looks toward the bedroom. “Like there could be anyone else,” she laughs quietly, swinging to her feet and following him. Maybe tonight having just one bed wouldn’t be so bad after all.


	22. Midnight company

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What are you doing here?”  
> “I was just passing, saw your light on.”  
> “What? Halfway up a hill, at two in the morning?”  
> “Alright, I drove over. I was hoping you’d still be awake Don’t be a twat about it.”  
> ~  
> Pre-relationship

* * *

                Leonard was in the small gathering room of the safehouse, feet on the back of the couch and contently reading a book when there was a sharp knock on the door. He ignored it, but a second round of more persistent knocks followed. So grabbing his gun from its resting place beside him, he made his way towards the door.  Peering through the peephole he was surprised to see blonde hair and blue eyes looking back at him. He opened the door, brow raised at the woman. “What are you doing here?”

                She frowned at him, one hand resting on her hip. “Is that any way to greet a guest?” He allowed her to step inside as she continued. “I was passing through, saw your lights still on.” She motioned toward the lamp near the couch.

                “You saw the lamp; through my blinds, halfway up a hill, at –” he glanced at the clock on the wall, “two in the morning?”

                “Alright, fine.” She glared, “I drove over, but it’s not like either of us sleep. I didn’t expect you to be such a buzzkill about it.”

                His brow furrowed, “I thought Rip was dropping you off in Star City?”

                “He did,” she crossed her arms, “Which is why I didn’t get here sooner. Even on a bike I can only go so fast.”

                He followed her through to the kitchen, where she promptly began pulling things from his fridge. “Which brings us back to, why are you here?”

                “Saw Ollie, visited with dad and his girlfriend-“ Len’s brow rose and she just shook her head, “Don’t ask.” She looked over the hodge-podge of food. Finally settling on the pizza which she didn’t bother to heat. “There’s nothing else for me there.” She returns the other items to the fridge.

                “And there’s more for you here?” he inquires, arms crossed as he leans his hip against the counter.

                “Well…” she looks at him, “You’re here aren’t you?”

                He offers a half smirk, “I am, and I can see how my company is preferably to your mayor ex-boyfriend.”

                “Fling,” Sara corrects. “Ollie and I never dated. Nyssa is the only real ex I have.”

                “Point stands,” he shrugs. “Taking a train tomorrow would have been easier.”

                For the first time she pauses, looking a little unsure of herself. “Would you rather I not be here?” she motioned outside, “I mean, I could always go get a hotel or something.”

                “No,” he puts his hands up, “I’m…glad you’re here. It just seemed like a lot of trouble to spend a couple hours with a familiar face before sleeping.”

                “If I wanted a familiar face I could have stayed with Palmer.” She responds, popping the last of the crust into her mouth. “I wanted –” She trails off. “Forget it.”

                “What?” he asks, then nods. “Oh…I get it.”

                Her head jerks up, “What?”

                “It’s about the nightmares then,” he nods. “Understandable.”

                “No, stupid,” she sighs, shaking her head. “I wanted to be with you, because I care for you.”

                “Oh,” he pauses, looking at her. “You mean,” he just looks at her. “Why me?”

                 “Because you’re the first person to make me feel like maybe I can beat this…thing…inside me after the pit. The only one on the team who knows what it’s like to play with darkness. Who sees me for what I am, but doesn’t mind.” She smiles, “And we both know you’re attractive Len.”

                He chuckles at that. “You aren’t so bad yourself, Birdie,” he steps forward, and she moves to meet him. Her fingers hooking in the loops of his jeans, one of his settling at her waist. “Would this be a bad time to tell you that there’s only one bed here?” he asks, voice a little husky.

                She grins, “I mean, we could always flip for the couch?”

                “After a speech like that?” he dips down, pressing a kiss to her jaw before whispering. “I don’t think so.” She shudders, and he smirks against her skin before pulling away. She’s looking up at him with a mix of adoration and desire, and it tugs at something in his chest. And he wants to kiss her, wants to push her away and tell her he’s dangerous, wants to let her see past his walls.

                “Sara,” his eyes hold hers, “You should know I’m not good with relationships and feelings.” He tightens his grip on her waist fractionally. “But I think, if I was going to let anyone in…I’d want it to be you.”

                The most brilliant smile he’s ever seen blossoms across her face then, “Kiss me, Crook,”

.


	23. Flowers for my love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So what if you’re a boy? I can damn well buy you flowers if I please.”  
> “No one’s ever complimented me before.”

* * *

            Sara tugs Leonard further down the street, moving from one festival vendor to the next. They’ve completed the actual mission, but everyone had chosen to stay for the celebration. “I’m going to get something to drink,” he motioned to a small stand on the left, and Sara nodded as he detached his hand from hers. Skinny jeans and black leather easy to follow though the colorful fashion of the late 60’s, refusing to wear Gideon’s fabricated designs unlike the rest of the team.

            “A crown for a beautiful lady?” A woman in her twenties, wearing a halo of flowers in her hair, and sporting many more on a pole, smiles.

            Sara thinks only a moment before nodding, “For my partner.” She grins, pointing out one in white and blue.

            The other woman nods, “You have good taste, that’s one of my favorites.” She gets the chosen crown from the stack, and Sara unfolds several bills.

            “Drink, Lance?” Leonard asks, offering her a plastic cup,

            “Sure,” she takes it, then grins. “I got you something too.” Before he can comment she places the crown atop his head.

            “Sara…” he drawls, “Did you really purchase a flower crown for me?” She nods, and he gives her questioning look. “You do understand that these are traditionally an accessory warn by –”

            “First off; screw traditions.” She holds up one finger, “And second; boy or not, I will buy you flowers if I feel so inclined.” She holds up a second finger. He opens his mouth to reply, then opts for simply shaking his head. “Besides,” she reaches up to straighten in slightly, “It looks good on you, brings out the color of your eyes.”

            “Well,” he takes another drink from his cup, “I can say you are the first to offer a compliment quite like that.”

            “I got Mick one too,” she adds, holding up an orange and yellow one where it is hooked on her arm.

            He smirks, “Now that, I look forward to seeing.” She just grins, and they continue their walk to meet the others.


	24. Forgive me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Say you’ll move in with me.”  
> “C'mon, I’m adorable, you can’t stay mad at me.”  
> ~  
> Established relationship

* * *

            “Oh C’mon Len,” Sara whines, leaning forward across the table to catch his gaze. “We’ll stop for some more soon.”

            “I doubt you’d be taking this so well if it was your coffee that someone ate.” he glares across at her.

            “Leonard, they were sitting on the counter.”

            “To put in my cocoa, yes.” He lifts the mug, “which is now just melted chocolate in a mug.”

            “You are being dramatic,” she rolls her eyes.

            “Mm,” he replies, diverting his eyes once more.

            “How long can you keep this up?” she continues to look up at him, offering an exaggerated pout. “I’m too cute to stay mad at.”

            When his eyes meet hers once more there’s the slightest tilt of his lips. “Fine, but under one circumstance.”

            “And what might that be?”

            “Move in with me, Sara,” he shifts so he’s leaning toward her slightly.

            “Leonard,” she draws out his name, giving a pointed look. “We’ve been sharing my quarters since a week after your return.”

            “I don’t mean here.” He sighs, “Since our last visit, it became clear that Star City holds more sorrow for you than good.” He shrugs, a strangely uncertain motion, “And I’m sure it would be easy enough to move your stuff.”

            She’s smiling up at him now, shifting slightly so her fingers reach his. “So to be clear; you are asking me to move into your house in Central City? Stay with you on shore leave, be domestic together?”

            He’s smirking again, enclosing her hands in his. “That’s precisely what I’m asking.”

            “Well first off; that’s an absurd price to make you forgive me for eating the last of your mini marshmallows.” She beams, “But the answer is yes anyway.”

            He smiles back, lifting her hand up to kiss her knuckles. “Good.”

            Her smile shifts, “Guess it’s time you met my dad then.”

            He groans, “Really? Did you have to ruin this for me?”

            “Hey, better than him finding out on a surprise visit,” she replies, linking her fingers in his. “Besides, you’ll grow on him I’m sure.”

            “Can’t be any worse than your sulky ex I suppose.”

            She laughs, “Ollie isn’t sulky…anymore.” He gives her a disagreeing look. “Whatever the case, we’ll take it one step at a time.”

            He nods, “I can deal with that.”


	25. Protective Instinct

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You can lie to yourself but don’t lie to me.”  
> “Who did this to you?”  
> “I’ll keep you safe.”  
> ~  
> Established relationship  
> Post Len's rescue/Legion of Doom

                Leonard walks through the ship; ice pack held to his jaw and tossing a second in his free hand. He pauses just outside the door to the Captain’s quarters. “Gideon,” the door slides open, revealing Sara tugging on a loose shirt in the middle of the room. She gives a tired smile as she approaches.

                “Let me see,” she lays a hand over the one on his face, and he allows her to ease it away, grimacing as her finger runs over tender skin. “Sorry,” she allows him to replace the ice. “But on the bright side it doesn’t feel like there is any damage beyond the surface.”

                “And you?” he scans what he can see, noticing some superficial cuts and scrapes on her cheek and arm, a little bruising on one shoulder.

                “I’ll be fine in a day or so,” she frowns. “Though I think I bruised a couple ribs when I got thrown back.”

                He frowns, “may I?”  She just nods, lifting the right side of her shirt. He squats down, setting the icepacks to the side as he reaches out to rest his hand over her ribcage. She hisses, but makes no attempt to pull away as he gently checks over them. “I don’t feel any fractures, which means you’ll just be –” he stops, sucking in a quick breath.

                “Len?” she looks down at him in concern.

                “Sara…” his voice is dangerously low as he pushes her shirt a little higher, eyes trained on her abdomen and the newest scar there. “When?”

                She frowns, averting her gaze as his fingers trace over the memory of her most recent round with death. “Revolutionary War,” she keeps her tone uninterested, “small mishap.”

                “Sara,” his tone is a warning, and her eyes are drawn back down to his. “This is a bullet wound, and not a cap and ball.” One hand has settled at her hip. “Who did this?”

                She shakes her head, “It doesn’t matter, they’re gone.”

                “Don’t,” he almost growls, but she sees something more kin to hurt in his eyes. “You can lie to yourself, if that’s what you want to do...” he shakes his head, “but don’t lie to me.” His voice is strained almost pleading, “who?”

                She takes a slow breath, “Rip, while under the Legion.”

                “Hunter?” His eyes darken. “This is a kill shot, Sara.” His voice shakes, “you could have –“

                “I did,” she whispers, and his eyes widen. “Gideon was offline, and they did get me stabilized but he came back…and uh,” she reached up to swipe at the tears threatening to fall. “He ended up snapping my neck instead.” She gives a watery smile, “but, Gideon got me back; third time’s the charm, right?”

                He was standing now, a fury she’d never seen before radiating off of him. “Hunter is lucky that he took the jumpship when he left,” he growls.

                She shakes her head. “He’s not at fault. He wasn’t _him_ him.” She reaches up to cup his clenched jaw. “Just like no one blames you for what the other Leonard did.”

                “I should have been here,” his voice is quiet, and he mirrors her hand with his own. Sara leans into the touch, and she seems so fragile. “Legion or not, he shouldn’t have had the chance.” He tugs her into his arms, careful to avoid applying pressure to her ribs and cupping the back of her head as she melts into him. “I’m sorry, Sara.”

                She shakes her head against him. “No, don’t blame yourself for this. It’s over. I’m alive, we move forward.”

                 “Alright,” he rests his cheek atop her head. “But from here on I intend to keep you safe,” he presses a kiss to the shell of her ear. “No more scars on my watch.”


	26. Kindness of our Enemies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I know it doesn’t seem like it, but I’m going to take care of you.”  
> ~  
> Pre-relationship  
> Legion!Len

* * *

                “Come on, Crook,” Sara grunts, lifting Leonard up by the arm slung over her shoulders, gently leading him away from the ally.

                “Why?” He coughs, too weak to fight and surprised at her strength as she holds most of his weight.

                “Because I owe you,” she replies. They move in silence and she manages to crack the lock on a rickety looking house one handed. Once inside, Leonard sinks onto the couch as she begins rummaging in cabinets. He watches at first, but his vision is becoming blurry and his head is heavy as he allows himself to lean back.

                He jerks up once more as searing pain shoots through his side, pulling away and glaring at the woman knelt next to the couch. “Don’t touch me.”

                She gives him an exasperated look and holds up a bottle of alcohol. “You don’t want that cut getting infected.”

                “What?” he eyes her skeptically, “you going to patch me up, so you can try to pull information out of me?”

                She huffs, “No, I’m patching you up because you are in no shape to do it yourself.” She holds up a suture and bandage. “I know it’s hard to believe, but I’m going to take care of you.”

                “Why do you care, Canary?” his voice is more curious than the sneer he meant to use.

                She settles back a little, looking up at him once more. “Because there is good in you Leonard Snart, even if you don’t see it yet.”

                He scoffs, “Hero ain’t on my resume.” She laughs at that, then returns to treating his wound as he watches. She’s efficient and something about the way she touches him is almost tender, but he quickly pushes the thought aside. “You know this doesn’t change anything.”

                 “I know,” she hums. “But no one has to know it happened.” She offers a quick, teasing smile. “I’ll even knock you out, leave you where your new team will find you.”

                There’s something easy about the smirk on his lips, the drawl as he looks down at her. “I think I’ll pass, but it’s a considerate offer.”

                “Well I do try, being a hero and all.” She ties the thread and rocks back onto her heels. “There you go, almost good as new.” She gets to her feet, turning and walking back toward the kitchen.

                He knows he should make a move; either to escape or attack. Yet he finds himself curious, so many questions and blanks concerning the woman in white. And then she’s holding out a mug to him, and the scent of warm cocoa fills his lungs, watching as the little marshmallows melt on the top. He knows instantly this isn’t from a packet. “Did you –”

                “Make it? Yes.” She sits on the opposite end of the couch, her own mug in hand. “Poison it? No.” She holds her mug between them, “So what do you say Leonard, truce for tonight?”

                He looks at her, and even knowing it’s foolish he lets himself fall into whatever the comfortable thing is that hangs between them. “Deal, but this is a onetime thing, Birdie.” He taps his mug to hers.

                She just smiles at him, knowing glint in her eyes. “Whatever you say, Crook.”


	27. Hello & Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “How did you find me?”  
> ~  
> Established relationship

* * *

                Sara was curled up in the grass, back pressed against the cool stone of her sister’s headstone. “You know, I told myself I was going to come out here before this. But then things happened, and Len came home, time broke, lots of stuff.” She sighed, “And let’s be real, I’m pretty sucky at goodbyes.”

                She took a shuddering breath, lifting the bottle to her lips, face scrunching up as she pulled it away to inspect the label. “And then this stuff, it’s dreadful without the actual alcohol.” She shook her head, “I figured you’d haunt me if I actually drank here…not that I could have gotten drunk anyway.” She leans her head back against the back side of the stone. “Quite the memorial you have, Sis, had to sit behind you to avoid crushing the mountain of flowers and notes…you did a lot a good for this dumb city.”

                She sat quietly a little longer, “I had Damien in my grasp…and even though I know it had to happen, I feel guilty. I feel guilty I wasn’t here to fight beside you, that I didn’t get to see you one last time, didn’t get to say you were right about being in the light.” She ignores the tears she feels trailing down her cheeks. “Sometimes I think it should have been me. That if I had stayed you might still be here.”

                “But a lot more people wouldn’t,” Sara jerks up at the familiar voice, turning to see Leonard leaning against a nearby tree.

                “Len?” she reaches up to swipe at her eyes. “What are you doing here?”

                “I thought you might want some company,” he walks over, pulling a light colored bouquet from behind him. “And I figured it was time I met your sister.”

                She gave a weak smile, patting the grass at her side. “I’d like that.” He sinks next to her, shoulder leaning just slightly into hers. “How did you find me though?”

                “Lisa,” he reaches over to wipe tears from Sara’s cheeks. “She told me it was the anniversary of your sister’s death…from there it was a pretty simple search.” He motions to the stone behind them, “So tell me about her, the woman who inspired the White Canary to come save the world.”

                Sara smiled, they spent the rest of the afternoon there. Her telling stories about the sister she’d grown up with, about the Black Canary, about the DA, about all the times she’d gotten Laurel into trouble, and even more that her sister had gotten them out of. The sun was beginning to set when she slid her hand into his, head resting on his shoulders. “Thank you,”

                He gives her an almost smile. “Anytime, Sara.” He presses a kiss to the top of her head, “Though next time maybe text me directions, save a little time.”

                She chuckles, “I’ll try to remember that.”


	28. Stranded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “No one will ever believe us”  
> “I used to do a lot of things”  
> “Are you kidding me? We’re not fine.”  
> “Keep your eyes on me”  
> ~  
> Pre-Relationship

* * *

                Sara paced the small stretch of beach, Leonard watching her wear a path from where he was leaning against a palm tree. “You’re going to dig straight into the ocean at this rate,” he calls. “We’re fine, Sara. Quit worrying.”

                She spun around, glaring at him. “Fine? Leonard we are not fine,” she motioned to the still smoking ship a bit further inland. “The jumpship is to damaged to fly, and we are stuck on a very small island.”

                He motions to the land mass they can see, six to eight miles off by his estimate. “We can head into town if needed,” he looks back to the damaged ship. “I used to do maintenance among other things on some of our escape vehicles and bikes. I might even be able to rig something up.”

                She gives an unconvincing nod. “Alright, but you better hope we don’t need parts.” She looks over the water. “No one is going to believe us if we turn up in town saying we need something for our future tech spaceship.”  She dropped to the sand, knees pulled up so she was behind the ditch she’d dug.

                “I do suppose it might pose a challenge.” He walked over, taking a seat next to her. “You alright, Lance?” he looked over at her. “You’re unusually complacent in all of this.”

                “I’m not a fan of islands,” she states.

                “Noted.” With a sigh he pushes to his feet, offering his hand. “In that case, come help me with the ship.”

                She looks up at him, “What?”

                “You heard me,” he was directly in front of her now. “If you don’t like islands then put your focus somewhere else.”

                “Like you?” she almost smiles, and takes his hand.

                He smirks, “Not quite, though I am hard to ignore.” She chuckles, allowing him to tug her back to the ship. “Why don’t you see if our mechanic happens to have left a copy of instructions inside, and I’ll see what I can find to use in place of a jack.”

                She nods, “Alright.” She lets his hand slide from hers, watching him walk away. She caught herself smiling. Hard to ignore indeed. Shaking her head she turned to the ship, focusing on the task instead of the memories just under the surface. But if nothing else Leonard would be more helpful than her last island mates; a thought that was oddly comforting as she rummaged through the dashboard and compartments for anything useful.


	29. Playing Footsie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Touch - Playing Footsies  
> ~  
> Established Relationship

* * *

                Leonard watched Sara carry a conversation with the other petite blonde, absently wondering how Oliver Queen had caught someone who seemed like the embodiment of light. Not to say Sara wasn’t bright, but the darkness of her past is what made it so easy for him to be with her. Felicity was too bright for him, like many of the heroes at the little gathering.

                He looked around the West house; Iris was leaning against Barry’s shoulder on the couch, Oliver was talking with Joe, Ray and Lily sitting further down the table in an animated discussion. His head jerked back to Sara as he felt something run lightly up his calf. She was still talking to the other girl, but after a moment she sent him a flash of a smile. His phone buzzes and he pulls it out to see the small chat bubble with Sara’s picture.

_You alright? Seem uneasy._

He almost smiles, fingers running swiftly over the device in response.  
_Fine, just a lot of heroes in one place._

He sees her glance down at her phone, foot continuing it’s circuit up his calf and then back down to push against his shoes.  
_You belong here as much as anyone._

                When he looks back up he finds her eyes trained on his, gentle smile on her features. Though her attention is quickly drawn back into a conversation with Dr. Snow who’s seated on her other side. He carefully works one foot free of his shoe, twisting his ankle to hook behind hers, then moving up until he reaches the back of her knee.

                When they bring in desserts the conversations come to a lull. She changes patterns, allowing her foot to reach a little higher and swirling back down to his foot. His own brushes against her thigh, and she shoots him a heated look before biting her lip. She gets up to help with dishes, socked feet sliding across the floor. By the time she returns, Leonard is talking with Cisco, who’s explaining that Lisa is out of town to meet with a couple of the other rogues. When Sara returns to her seat he searches out her foot again, relaxing at the familiar contact. He knows it’s why she started the game; not that there aren’t other enjoyable aspects. Eventually her foot is simply hooked over his, occasionally circling his ankle. But she always knows how to subtly ease his discomfort at gatherings like this. Eventually he reaches across the table, resting his hand over hers.

                She looks up at him, and nothing has to be said, she just smiles in understanding and links her fingers with his. Leonard maybe not care for public affection, but her ability to find the loopholes in even his rules is something he admires. Especially when it means there will be something waiting when they are finally alone.


	30. Quiet Moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Touch - Sitting in someone's lap  
> ~  
> Established Relationship  
> Mixen mentioned

* * *

                Leonard Snart is not accustomed to physical affection, moreover, he is not a fan of showing it (or being shown such) in the presence of others. Sara Lance knows these things, and has adjusted her behavior accordingly once they move into a relationship. She’s learned his boundaries, and in return, he’s made an effort to initiate contact when it’s only them.

                So when after a long mission she, Leonard, and Mick head to a safehouse, she’s more than a little surprised when he tugs her into his lap on the couch.  She doesn’t question, just settles between his legs and leans back against his chest, hands tangling with his at her waist. As his warmth seeps through her clothes she realizes how drained she is after the fighting, allowing herself to sink further into him.

                She feels his half smile where his lips brush her temple. “Rest, Sara. We’re safe here.”

                She nods, offering a muffled, “Night Len,” before tucking her head into the crook of his neck. In minutes, her breathing evens and she’s sleeping soundly.

                “Don’t think I’ve ever seen you let someone that close,” Mick comments. “Even Lisa just leans against your shoulder.”

                Leonard looks over at his friend, voice soft to keep from waking the woman in his arms. “Sara likes the contact,” he glances down at her, small smile tugging at his lips. “Though it is growing on me.”

                “This what you two are like when the rest of us aren’t around?” he asks.

                Leonard shakes his head. “Not always. Even knowing Sara means no harm I’m still learning, still adjusting to _this_ part of being together.” He runs his thumb across the back of her hand. “You were right, you know,” he looks back to the larger man, “sometimes softer _is_ better.”

                Mick is looking at his friends with a rare gentleness, “Wouldn’t have said it if it weren’t true.”

                “What about you and the Vixen?”

                Mick shrugs, “She wants to be professional around the team,” he offers a grin. “But neither of us are afraid of touching, if that’s your question, Boss.”

                Leonard chuckles, “No, reluctance has never been part of you Mick.”

                They sit in silence after that, Mick eventually beginning to snore from the recliner he is in. Leonard remains awake for first watch, Cold Gun resting on the cushion beside him. But his focus returns to the woman still in his lap, tucked up so as much of her is against him as possible. He allows himself to smile at her, wondering absently how someone so small could bring so much light.


	31. Bending Tradition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Keep your eyes on me.”  
> ~  
> Established Relationship

* * *

                Sara’s head is leaning against the wall. “Explain to me again why we are doing this traditionally?” Len draws from around the corner.

                She chuckles.  “Because my parents, and shockingly your sister, will have a fit if we don’t,” she reaches her hand around, smiling as his long fingers envelope hers.

                “Lisa just likes an excuse to get dressed up.” He runs his finger over the back of her hand. “And she’s excited, for both of us.”

                “And you?” she’s almost timid.

                “Not thrilled about all the attention,” she hears the smirk in his voice. “But you know I want this, Sara,” he chuckles. “More than anything, I want this.” He twirls the ring on her finger. She considers just getting up and moving around to sit with him—screw tradition. As if on cue, her phone buzzes and she groans. “Your security team checking in?”

                “Something like that,” she rolls her eyes. “Thea wants to do makeup.” She releases a shaky breath. “I’ve lived with assassins, traded blows with time pirates, and defeated death…and yet, I’m nervous about walking down an aisle in a dress.”

                “Forget the aisle, forget the people around us,” he squeezes her hand. “When you come into that room, you just keep your eyes on me.”

                She smiles, “Like I could focus anywhere else.” After a moment she adds, “Thanks, Len.”

                “Anytime,” he presses his lips to the back of her hand. “Now go face your ladies in waiting.”


	32. Dance with me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Shut up and kiss me.”  
> “May I have this dance?”  
> “Mind if I cut in?”  
> “Where did you learn to dance?”  
> ~  
> Pre-Relationship

* * *

                Sara hears the Mayor’s approach, the rhythm of his gait—one she’d learned in allies and jumping rooftops. “May I have this dance?” he asks, one hand held out before him.

                She smiles, sliding her hand into his. “It would be rude to refuse, seeing how this is your party and all.”

                Oliver rolls his eyes, hand settling at her waste. “I’d rather be out with my bow in hand than talking politics with these people.”

                She chuckles, “I still can’t believe Oliver Queen is mayor of Star City.” It’s easy for her to fall into step with him.

                He smiles, small but more genuine than most of the ones she’s seen. “Yeah, imagine my surprise that my twice dead friend is Captain of a spaceship.”

                “Timeship,” she corrects, still grinning. Her eyes shift to where Felicity is talking with Thea just off the dance floor. “I’m happy for you Ollie.”

                “Wouldn’t have been possible without you,” his head drops. “Without Laurel.”

                “Hey,” she moves one hand from his shoulder to lift his face. “Laurel would be insanely proud of you, of what you’ve done for this city.”

                “And of you,” his eyes hold hers. “She saw light in both of us.” The song draws to a close around them, hands falling back to his side.

                “Mind if I cut in?” the drawling voice comes from their side, and the pair turn to face the newcomer.

                Oliver gives Leonard a suspicious look—the same almost-glare that has been turned the other man’s direction since they arrived. But he bows out all the same. “I should get back to work.”

                As the next song starts, Len raises a brow. “What do you say, Assassin?”

                She slips her hand into his, “I say you should have agreed to this the first time I asked.”

                He chuckles, pulling her a little closer. “I was surprised to see Queen dance. I didn’t know rich playboys learned this kinda thing.”

                “Ollie and I both learned a lot of skills during our time missing.” She rolls her eyes, “And he is neither rich, nor a playboy at this point. She motions toward the resident hacker. “The company is Felicity’s baby now.”

                “Not sure that’s better,” he replies, spinning her out and then back against him. They fall into a comfortable silence, and Sara find that relaxing into Leonard is even easier than following Oliver. It’s comfortable, and she allows herself to be caught up in the feeling of his hand at her waist, the way she can feel the heat radiating from his body, the way his fingers feel wrapped around hers.

                As the song nears its end he leans in to whisper, “I’ve got you,” before dipping her body nearly vertical. Instinctively one leg hooks around him, her eyes opening to find the intense gaze she’s felt all night.

                “You know,” Felicity’s voice startles them both, glancing up to where the young woman is leaning contently in Oliver’s arms as they sway, waiting for the next song. “This is probably one of those moments where you should kiss her.”

                “Felicity,” Oliver groans.

                “What?” She looks up at her fiancée, then back at the now standing pair. “You know I’m right.”

                “The lady has a point,” Len smirks at her.

                “Does she?” Sara’s biting back a grin. “You finally ready to steal that kiss?”

                He just leans forward, lips pressing softly to hers, hand still pressing against the small of her back. They hear Felicity’s delighted squeak, and Oliver sigh, leading to both smirking into the kiss.


	33. Happy Accidents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I didn’t intend to kiss you.”  
> “Prepare to be amazed.”  
> “Shut up, I am a delight!”  
> ~  
> Pre-Relationship

* * *

                “Uh, Boss…” Mick crossed his arms as he looked down the hallway crisscrossed with lasers.

                “What’s happening?” Rip’s voice crackles over their earpieces.

                “It’s nothing,” Leonard drawls, eyeing the new obstacle between them and the safe.

                “It doesn’t sound like nothing,” There’s a slight pause followed by, “I thought you were supposed to be the best at scheming heists.”

                “Because I take my time,” Len growls. “This is rushed and you know it Hunter.” He reached up to mute his headset, followed by Mick doing the same.

                “I got this,” Sara skids around the corner, winking at the two. “Prepare to be amazed boys.” It takes her only seconds to leap into action, flipping and sliding gracefully between the beams of light before landing easily on her feet. Walking to the small keypad and quickly disarming the system.

                “Not bad, Blondie,” Mick states as they approach her.

                She grins. “Told you I had it covered.”

                Leonard brushes by her, approaching the safe while Mick leans against the wall opposite her. “Where’d you learn to hack security systems like that?”

                “Didn’t,” she shrugs, tossing a small booklet to the other man. “But thanks to Ollie and my cop dad, I did learn a thing or two about snooping.”  Mick opens the book, laughing as he is greeted with a list of passwords and system names. “Thought it might come in handy.”

                “Quiet,” Len hisses, long fingers moving deftly across the safe’s surface before popping open the compartment housing the lock.

                “Quit acting like you’re mad I came,” Sara huffed, but fell silent as she watched him work. Less than a minute passed before they heard the satisfying click of a bolt releasing. Mick handed over the replicate of the item they were lifting, which Leonard expertly swapped out for the real one.

                Soon they were back outside the mansion, walking leisurely back to where the Waverider awaits them. They’ve nearly made it off the property when they security spots them. “Now we’re talking,” Mick grins, and they each take a guard. Sara is practically bouncing as they move the bodies into the brush and move forward.

                “Someone’s mood has improved,” Leonard looks over at her.

                “Shut up, I’m always delightful to be around,” she shrugs. “It’s just good to get out and move,” she stretches her arms above her head to emphasize. “We’ve been cooped up too long.”

                “With that I will agree,” he looks over at her, “still, you’re going to draw attention.”

                “Like yours?” she leans in, face close to his.

                He’s about to reply when they hear Rip’s uneasy voice. “Did you get the item?”

                Startled, Sara jumps, closing the distance between herself and Len, mouth slanting over his parted lips. They pull apart just as quickly; a flush rising up Sara’s neck and Len looking back with widened eyes.

                “We got your antique,” Mick states, just hiding his chuckle at the pair before him. “Almost back to the ship.”

                “Very well,” he can almost hear the man’s nod on the other end. “I will meet you in the cargo bay.”

                “That wasn’t my intention,” Sara’s hands are in front of her now.

                “You sure about that, Assassin?” Leonard’s smirking down at the smaller woman.

                “Of course I’m –“ she glares. “Why would I ever want to kiss you, Crook?”

                He shrugs. “You wouldn’t be the first to try.”

                “Well obviously, if I wanted to, I could succeed. But –“

                “Come on you two,” Mick places a hand on each of their shoulders, giving a light shove down the road. “Captain’s waiting.”

 


	34. Morning Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Don’t call me that!”  
> “How can anyone not be afraid of love?”  
> “It’s 8:30, I have a hangover and you’re annoying me.”  
> ~  
> Pre-Relationship

* * *

                Sara banged loudly on Len’s door, which Gideon opened moments after. The thief was still in bed, blanket pooled around his waist as he glared at her. “What?” he snapped, though with his still groggy voice it had little force.

                “Briefing in ten. Captain wants us all present,” she replies, one brow raising. “Not like you to sleep in.”

                He groaned, “Go away, Canary.”

                “So you can go back to sleep?” she crossed her arms over her chest. “Not a chance.”

                “No,” he reached up to pinch the bridge of his nose, “because it is early, I have a hangover thanks to you and my partner.” He gave a disapproving look, “And because you are too bright for any of the above.”

                She lowers her volume, but speaks in a sing-song tone. “Rise and shine, Lenny.”

                His demeanor shifts at the word, tensing before an edge she’s never heard lines his voice. “Don’t call me that.”

                Her brow furrows. “Why not? To childish for the great Captain Cold?”

                He debates ignoring her question, but knows she will merely continue to pester him. “That’s what my sister calls me.”

                There’s a flash of understanding, a tender smile even, as Sara leans against the bookshelf on the end of the bed. “So that’s where you keep it.”

                “Keep what?” he’s looking up at her, arms resting on his drawn-up knees.

                “Your heart,” she lets her eyes wander the small space. “I knew there had to be some kindness hidden in there somewhere.”

                “Well, not all of us can wear our hearts on our sleeve.” He swung his legs over, Sara’s gaze drawn to his sauntering gate as he begins looking through the closet. “Love is not something my kind do.”      

                “Love?” she tilted her head, “Only a fool lets themselves fall into something as dangerous as love.” As he glances back she smirks, “I just find fun ways to pass the time.” Sobering a moment later, “Love was a luxury we were not allowed in the League, distractions from our mission.”

                “You aren’t still in the League, Sara,” he turns to face her. “I’m a criminal, but what’s your excuse now?”

                She regards him silently for a long moment, finally replying. “Because love is terrifying, and I’ve lost everyone I’ve dared to let close.” Before he can respond she takes a deliberate breath, pushing off the bookcase. “Meeting’s in the galley over breakfast,”

                His eyes follow as she walks out of the room, waiting until the door shuts to return to the task of getting ready. “That makes two of us, Birdie.”


	35. Unexpected guests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shut up, I am a delight!”  
> ~  
> Established Relationship

* * *

                “Sara,” Oliver growls, tugging the small blonde aside. “What is _he_ doing here?”

                She glances over her friend’s shoulder to where Leonard is browsing the cases that hold the garb of each of Star City’s heroes. “Because he’s part of my team?” she replies, eyes returning to Oliver.

                “He’s a _criminal_.” Oliver glares over at the older man, “A thief and-“

                “Far more delightful company than you, it would seem,” he drawls, turning to face the pair. “What?” his eyebrow raised, motioning to the space around them. “I’ve heard much quieter people in much larger spaces.”

                “As I was saying,” Sara drew the men from their staring match. “Leonard is my –”

                “Partner,” he finishes, stepping to her elbow. He pins Oliver with an unspoken challenge. “Do you have a problem with that, Hawkeye?”

                Sara snickers, before schooling her features and tilting her head to the man across from her. “So Ollie, do you want our help or not?”

                He groans, running a hand through his hair. “Fine,” he points to her chest, “but this conversation isn’t over, and you,” he turns his attention to Leonard. “You step out of line, and I will take pleasure in shooting you.”

                “You’d have to prove I took something first,” Len smirks and Oliver storms back to where Felicity is waiting at the computer.

                Sara rolls her eyes, turning to look at Len curiously. “Partner?”

                He shrugs, “I’d rather not break the news to your obviously disapproving ex until after we’ve dealt with the threat. That way I don't have to focus all of my attention on not being shot by one of the ‘good guys’.”

                She sighs, “He’ll adjust. But,” she attempts to give a scolding look, “it might be easier if you weren’t making a point of riling him up.”

                He just smirks, eyes sparkling with mischief. “And ignore the entire reason I tagged along? Not a chance, Birdie,” he leaned down to press a swift kiss to her lips then sauntering over to the main platform. “Felicity right?” he checks his hip against her desk. “How did someone with your talent end up chained to Batman there?”

                Sara heard Felicity’s squeak of surprise, “Well I’m not- I mean I wouldn’t say chained…”

                Sara can’t help but chuckle, poor girl wouldn’t stand a chance against his charm. She gave a gentle bump to her boyfriend’s shoulder on her way to where Oliver was glaring daggers next to Diggle and Thea. “So what’s the plan?”


	36. Loss Revisited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “My nightmares are usually about losing you.”  
> “I didn’t intend to kiss you.”  
> ~  
> Established Relationship

* * *

                Sara jerked upright, Leonard catching the fist aimed for his jugular in one hand. “Just me, Assassin,” he offers her a weak upturn of his lips. “You were having another nightmare,” he adds, bringing her knuckles to his lips as her breathing evens. “It’s alright.”

                She nods, head tilting slightly when she realizes he’s dressed and leaning against the side of the bed. “How long have I been asleep?”

                He shrugs, “Not sure. I was working in the library.” He sits on the edge of the bed, and she instinctively shifts closer. “Heard you when I came in.”

                “Sorry,” she mumbles, tugging her hand back to her side.

                He smirks down at her. “You’ll have to get more creative than that to hit me, Birdie. We’ve been fighting your dreams long enough for me to know your reflexes.”

                She sits up with a sigh, “Still, you shouldn’t be worried about protecting yourself from me.”

                Instead of responding he frowns, “Where were you tonight? You were calling for me, which is unusual.”

                “It was. I was back at the Oculus,” she swipes at her eyes and the tears that threaten to appear there. “It’s been in my dreams a lot lately…losing you again.”

                “Hey,” his brow furrows, hand reaching out to rest over hers. “I’m right here, you got me back, Sara.”

                She nods, then motions toward their dresser. “You want to change?”

                “I’m fine,” he shakes his head, quickly shedding his jeans and the outer shirt as she scoots over and holds up the covers. The moment he’s under, she presses into his side, breathing him in and allowing her hand to find the steady rhythm of his heart.  He doesn’t say anything, just wraps one arm around her smaller frame and holds her near him.

                She relaxes into him after a couple minutes, and he thinks she’s dozed off once more. “Gideon, lights please.” He speaks in a half whisper, the ship turning off all but the warm moonlight glow Sara kept on the display.

                “You know,” her voice is thick with sleep, shifting so her head rests on his shoulder. “I didn’t intend to kiss you.”

                “Hmm?” he looks down at her.

                “At the Oculus, when I grabbed your arm,” she clarifies, “I was going to take your place, I think, or try to find another way.” She shakes her head, “But I could see it in your eyes, and it didn’t seem right to let Ray and Mick die too.” She’s quiet a moment. “And I wanted you to know that I’d been angry when you asked, but I did think we had a shot…or at least I wanted to.” He feels her warm exhale, “But I’m not very good with words, and I didn’t have time to try so…”

                “I knew,” he offers a small smile that she won’t see. “But I’m glad you did anyway.” He kisses the top of her head. “Sleep, Sara. I promise not to leave till you wake.”

                She smiles against his skin, nodding almost imperceptibly. “Good.”

                She does finally drift back to sleep, Len’s fingers tracing gently circles against her back. When she starts to stir he whispers to her until she settles against him. Waiting until the lines of fear and worry leave her face before allowing himself to join her once more.


	37. Not just a game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> “So when I win your heart, and I will win it, it’ll be because you choose me"  
> ~  
> Pre-relationship

* * *

                Sara watches as the other woman laughs at something Leonard has said, making a point to touch his arm or brush her shoulder with his as often as possible. The dark haired woman has been fawning over him all night, and Sara’s hand is itching to take a swing.

                But they need access to the apartment. Which is why they’ve attended the party in the first place. She and Len have been undercover as a couple for three days now. And it’s nearly killed her. Having him so close all the time, hand sliding easily into hers, or his arms at her waist from behind. He’s slept on the couch, and they haven’t kissed, both of which she counts as a blessing. She’s not sure her control is that strong.

                “Jessica,” Sara stands, offering and overly polite smile. “I was hoping to freshen up a bit, which way to the ladies room?”

                “Oh.” The other woman looks up, as if she’s forgotten Sara entirely, and motions down the hallway. “Second door on your right.”

                “Thanks,” Sara makes her way toward the room, slipping soundlessly into the study on the left instead. Rip had sent them for some sort of anomaly, a tiny rip in time. She had no luck in the study, moving next to the spare bedroom, but coming up empty again.

                Her phone buzzes, and she quickly pulls it out to read the message from Leonard. _Found the breach, in the kitchen, taken care of._

                She nods to herself, making her way back through the house once more. “Leonard, dear.” She walks into the kitchen where Jessica is still making doe eyes at him. “It’s getting late.”

                “Of course,” he turns to the brunette with a charming smile. “Thank you so much for dinner, the evening was lovely.”

                Jessica’s grinning back at him, “anytime, Leonard. It’s been a pleasure.”

                He walks over and links his hand with Sara’s, then with another round of goodbyes, finally moves down the hall to their own apartment. The moment they are inside Sara sags and falls onto the couch, unintentionally pulling him down by their joined hands.

                “You alright? You seemed on edge all night.” He comments, looking down at where she’s taken up two of the cushions.

                “I’m fine.” It comes out colder than she means. “It will take more than you flirting with a would-be model to ruffle my feathers.”

                His brow raises, “Sara, why would I-”

                “I don’t know Leonard,” she cuts him off. “Maybe for the same reason as this,” she lifts their still entwined hands. “The same reason you’ve continued to touch me, or whisper in my ear, even when it’s only the two of us. Whatever game this is to you.”

                “Game?” He chuckles, “is that what you think this is?”

                “Isn’t it?” She asks, “playing house for the sake of the mission.”

                “Perhaps in part,” he shrugs, “after all, we wouldn’t live in this apartment complex. And I definitely wouldn’t be making dinner plans with our neighbors.” He sighs, “Sara,” his voice drops, and it catches her attention. “My intentions will never be to make you feel inadequate, or to manipulate your feelings.” He lifts their joined hands to press a kiss to the back of hers. “When I win your heart; and I will win it,” Sara’s feels her skin flush beneath his intense stare, the satin of his voice. “It will not be through a game or trickery. It will be because you’ve chosen me.” And then he smirks, bending down to press the lightest of kisses to her lips. “Goodnight, Birdie.” Then he turns and makes his way down the hall.

                For a moment, Sara can’t move. Her mind simply replaying his words over and over. Slowly a smile takes her lips, and she looks toward the bedroom. “Like there could be anyone else,” she laughs quietly, swinging to her feet and following him. Maybe tonight having just one bed won’t be so bad after all.


	38. Late night visits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts:  
> “What are you doing here?”   
> “I was just passing, saw your light on.”   
> “What? Halfway up a hill, at two in the morning?”   
> “Alright, I drove over. I was hoping you’d still be awake Don’t be a twat about it.”  
> “Look I don’t think you understand, I’m in love with you.”  
> ~  
> Pre-relationship

* * *

                Leonard is in the small gathering room of the safehouse, feet on the back of the couch and contently reading a book when there’s a sharp knock on the door. He ignores it, but a second round of more persistent knocks follows. So grabbing his gun from its resting place beside him, he makes his way towards the door.  Peering through the peephole he’s surprised to see blonde hair and blue eyes looking back at him. He opens the door, brow raising at the woman. “What are you doing here?”

                She frowns at him, one hand resting on her hip. “Is that any way to greet a guest?” He allows her to step inside as she continues. “I was passing through, saw your lights still on.” She motions toward the lamp near the couch.

                “You saw the lamp; through my blinds, halfway up a hill, at –” he glances at the clock on the wall, “two in the morning?”

                “Alright, fine.” She glares, “I drove over, but it’s not like either of us sleep. I didn’t expect you to be such a buzzkill about it.”

                His brow furrows, “I thought Rip was dropping you off in Star City?”

                “He did,” she crosses her arms, “Which is why I didn’t get here sooner. Even on a bike I can only go so fast.”

                He follows her through to the kitchen, where she promptly begins pulling things from his fridge. “Which brings us back to, why are you here?”

                “Saw Ollie, visited with dad and his girlfriend-“ Len’s brow rises and she just shakes her head, “Don’t ask.” She looks over the hodge-podge of food. Finally settling on the pizza which she doesn’t bother to heat. “There’s nothing else for me there.” She returns the other items to the fridge.

                “And there’s more for you here?” he inquires, arms crossed as he leans his hip against the counter.

                “Well…” she looks at him, “you’re here aren’t you?”

                He offers a half smirk, “I am, and I can see how my company is preferably to your mayor ex-boyfriend.”

                “Fling,” Sara corrects. “Ollie and I never dated. Nyssa is the only real ex I have.”

                “Point stands,” he shrugs. “Taking a train tomorrow would have been easier.”

                For the first time she pauses, looking a little unsure of herself. “Would you rather I not be here?” she motions outside, “I mean, I could always go get a hotel or something.”

                “No,” he puts his hands up, “I’m…glad you’re here. It just seemed like a lot of trouble to spend a couple hours with a familiar face before sleeping.”

                “If all I wanted was a familiar face I could have stayed with Palmer,” she responds, popping the last of the crust into her mouth. “I wanted –” she trails off. “Forget it.”

                “What?” he asks, then nods. “Oh.”

                Her head jerks up, “What?”

                “It’s about the nightmares then,” he nods. “Understandable.”

                “No, stupid,” she sighs, shaking her head. “I wanted to be with you, because I care for you.”

                “Oh,” he pauses, looking at her. “You mean,” he just looks at her. “Why me?”

                 “Because you’re the first person to make me feel like maybe I can beat this…thing…inside me after the pit. The only one on the team who knows what it’s like to play with darkness. Who sees me for what I am, but doesn’t mind.” She smiles, “and we both know you’re attractive Len.”

                He chuckles at that. “You aren’t so bad yourself, Birdie,” he steps forward, and she moves to meet him. Her fingers hooking in the loops of his jeans, one of his settling at her waist. “Would this be a bad time to tell you that there’s only one bed here?” He asks, voice a little husky.

                She grins, “I mean, we could always flip for the couch?”

                “After a speech like that?” He dips down, pressing a kiss to her jaw before whispering. “I don’t think so.” She shudders, and he smirks against her skin before pulling away. She’s looking up at him with a mix of adoration and desire, and it tugs at something in his chest. And he wants to kiss her, wants to push her away and tell her he’s dangerous, wants to let her see past his walls.

                “Sara,” his eyes hold hers, “you should know I’m not good with relationships and feelings.” He tightens his grip on her waist fractionally. “But I think, if I was going to let anyone in…I’d want it to be you.”

                The most brilliant smile he’s ever seen blossoms across her face then, “then kiss me, Crook,”

                “With pleasure, Assassin,” he replies, dipping to capture her mouth with his.


	39. Screw gender norms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts:  
> “So what if you’re a boy? I can damn well buy you flowers if I please.”  
> “No one’s ever complimented me before.”  
> ~  
> Established Relationship

* * *

            Sara tugs Leonard further down the street, moving from one festival vendor to the next. They’ve completed the actual mission, but everyone had chosen to stay for the celebration. “I’m going to get something to drink,” he motioned to a small stand on the left, and Sara nodded as he detached his hand from hers. Skinny jeans and black leather easy to follow though the colorful fashion of the late 60’s. Leonard had refused to wear Gideon’s fabricated designs, unlike the rest of the team.

            “A crown for a beautiful lady?” A woman in her twenties, wearing a halo of flowers in her hair, and sporting many more on a pole, smiles.

            Sara thinks only a moment before nodding, “for my partner.” She grins, pointing out one in white and blue.

            The other woman nods, “you have good taste, that’s one of my favorites.” She gets the chosen crown from the stack, and Sara unfolds several bills.

            “Drink, Lance?” Leonard asks, offering her a plastic cup,

            “Sure,” she takes it, then grins. “I got you something too.” Before he can comment she places the crown atop his head.

            “Sara…” he drawls, “did you really purchase a flower crown for me?” She nods, and he gives her questioning look. “You do understand that these are traditionally an accessory warn by –”

            “First off; screw traditions.” She holds up one finger, “And second; boy or not, I will buy you flowers if I feel so inclined.” She holds up a second finger. He opens his mouth to reply, then opts for simply shaking his head. “Besides,” she reaches up to straighten in slightly, “It looks good on you, brings out the color of your eyes.”

            “Well,” he takes another drink from his cup, “I can say you are the first to offer a compliment quite like that.”

            “I got Mick one too,” she adds, holding up an orange and yellow one where it is hooked on her arm.

            He smirks, “Now that, I look forward to seeing.” She just grins, and they continue their walk to meet the others.


	40. Bargaining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts:  
> “Say you’ll move in with me.”  
> “C'mon, I’m adorable, you can’t stay mad at me.”  
> ~  
> Established Reltionship  
> S2

* * *

            “Oh c’mon, Len,” Sara whines, leaning across the table to catch his gaze. “We’ll stop for some more soon.”

            “I doubt you’d be taking this so well if it was your coffee that someone took.” He glares across at her.

            “Leonard, they were sitting on the counter.” Sara replies.

            “To put in my cocoa, yes.” He lifts the mug, “which is now just melted chocolate in a mug.”

            “You are being dramatic,” she rolls her eyes.

            “Mm,” he replies, diverting his eyes once more.

            “How long can you keep this up?” She continues to look up at him, offering an exaggerated pout. “I’m too cute to stay mad at.”

            When his eyes meet hers once more there’s the slightest tilt of his lips. “Fine, but under one circumstance.”

            “And what might that be?” She tilts her head in question.

            “Move in with me, Sara,” he shifts so he’s leaning toward her slightly.

            “Leonard,” she draws out his name, giving a pointed look. “We’ve been sharing my quarters since a week after your return.”

            “I don’t mean here.” He sighs, “since our last visit, it became clear that Star City holds more sorrow for you than good.” He shrugs, a strangely uncertain motion, “and I’m sure it would be easy enough to move your stuff.”

            She’s smiling up at him now, shifting slightly so her fingers reach his. “So to be clear; you are asking me to move into your house in Central City? Stay with you on shore leave, be domestic together?”

            He’s smirking again, enclosing her hands in his. “That’s precisely what I’m asking.”

            “Well first off; that’s an absurd price to make you forgive me for eating the last of your mini marshmallows.” She beams, “but the answer is yes anyway.”

            He smiles back, lifting her hand up to kiss her knuckles. “Good.”

            Her smile shifts, “guess it’s time you met my dad then.”

            He groans, “really? Did you have to ruin this for me?”

            “Hey, better than him finding out on a surprise visit,” she replies, linking her fingers in his. “Besides, you’ll grow on him I’m sure.”

            “Can’t be any worse than your sulky ex I suppose.”

            She laughs, “Ollie isn’t sulky…anymore.” He gives her a disagreeing look. “Whatever the case, we’ll take it one step at a time.”

            He nods, “I can deal with that.”


	41. Fear & Bets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We could get struck by lightning, but you want to kiss in the rain  
> ~  
> Established Relationship

* * *

“Come on, Birdie,” Leonard tugs at her hand, and she allows him to pull her out of the ship and into the rain.

                She shudders slightly as the cold water hits her exposed skin, quickly plastering her hair to her face until she’s sure she looks like a drenched cat. “Len…” she warns, “why are we standing outside in this weather when we have a perfectly good ship?”

                He’s giving her that infuriating smirk, eyes sparkling as he watches her. “You said you wanted to face your fears.”

                Her brow furrows, “and this helps h-“ she cuts off as lighting flashes across the sky, but the sound of thunder is still distant. They are parked in the middle of a town; far from the ocean, grass beneath her bare feet. He gauges her reaction, and she knows that with a single word, any sign of real fear and he will have her back in the Waverider. “Standing in the rain is your plan?”

                He shakes his head, pushing wet hair behind her ear, “of course not. But they say the best way to overcome fears like this is to make new, better memories in the same conditions.”

                “And exactly how do you plan to do that?” she challenges, watching him curiously.

                He leans down, cupping her face. “Like this,” and then his mouth is slanted over hers, and for a moment the whole world fades. One of her hands grabs his arm, and she rocks up onto her toes to deepen the kiss.

                When they pull away she has to blink water droplets from her eyes once more. “You realize we could be struck by lightning at any moment, right?” Her head tilts, “and kissing in the rain? Isn’t that a little, chick flick for you?”

                He chuckles, “If lighting is hitting anything it will be the metal ship,” he rests his forehead to hers. “And I might be responding to Silver Top’s accusation that I cannot be traditionally romantic.”

                “Of course,” she laughs, then leans up so her lips brush his. “You should have just said so.” And then her hand is behind his neck, tugging him down into another kiss, lightning flashing overhead as he pulls her even closer.

And maybe, for a moment, the storm doesn’t seem so bad.


	42. The price of laughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I could beat you up, you know that right?"  
> ~  
> Established Relationship

* * *

                Sara looks up at where Leonard has her hands held above her head, knees pinning her legs together. His free hand pulls her shirt up slightly, and she tries to lean away from the touch. “Len,” her tone is pleading, “Please,”

                He just smirks wider, “what’s wrong Assassin?” His fingers dance along her ribs and she bites her lip to stop the giggle.

                “I could beat you up, you do know that?” She manages, still struggling against his grip.

                “Mm,” he hums, dipping his head down to run his nose across her abdomen. “But where would be the fun in that?” He pokes her ribs again, and this time he is rewarded with laughter. He smiles against her skin, slender fingers still dancing up her sides until she is breathless.

                And then suddenly he’s on his back, Sara grinning triumphantly above him. “You shouldn’t underestimate me, Crook.”

                He just smirks, hands settling at her hips. “I don’t know, things still look pretty good from here, Birdie.”

                “Is that so?” She leans down, lips pressing against his.

                As he pulls away she slips a hand beneath his shirt and he hisses before glaring at her. “How the hell are your hands that cold?”

                “It’s a gift,” she smiles, sliding off of him and toward the door. “Better luck next time.”


	43. Early mornings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Get out of the way before I murder you."  
> "I’m sorry, but that was adorable."  
> ~  
> Established Relationship  
> Post S2

* * *

                “Len, up.” Sara turns on the lights, grabbing a knife from the table.

                “Sara,” he sighs, squinting at her as his eyes adjust, the ship creaking above them. “It’s our day off.” When she doesn’t respond he pulls himself out of bed, stepping between her and the door. “Mick and Jax can handle the ship through the timestorm.”

                She stops in front of him, one hand resting on her hip, the excess material of his sweater pooling around her wrist. Her bare feet are half-covered by her ninja print sleeping pants, and hair in fluffy disarray. She glares, “Move Crook, before I have to _make_ you move.”

                He chuckles, and she crosses her arms over her chest, her tone warning “Leonard,”

                “I’m sorry,” he shakes his head, smirk pulling at his lips. “But I’m afraid you’ve missed the mark for threatening.” She frowns, then glances down, the ghost of smile breaking out. He steps closer, fingers circling her wrists as he leans toward her. “But it was a valiant effort.”

                She tilts her head, nose brushing against his. “Gideon?”

                “Mr. Rory has already taken the controls, and Mr. Jaxson is working on the stabilizers as we speak.” The A.I. replies.

                “Like I said,” Leonard easily takes the knife from her hand, setting it to the side while walking her backwards until her knees bump into the mattress. “Back to bed, pretty bird.”

                She hums, tugging him so he’s propped above her. “I’m awake now.” She leans up, brushing her lips against his.

                He smirks, deepening the kiss until they are both breathless. “To bad,” he drops at her side, pulling her closer by the waist. “Some of us need rest after a day like yesterday.”

                She chuckles, snuggling closer against him. “Whatever you say, old man.”

                “Ouch,” she feels him smile into her hair.

                She shifts to press a kiss against his jaw. “You’re adorable,”

                “It’s not nice to insult your bedmate,” he wraps an arm at her waist.

                She rolls her eyes, “Sleep, Crook.” Her legs slip between his, “before I think of something even more terrible.”


	44. Souvenirs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song Prompt  
> Walk through the world - Marc Cohn   
> ~  
> Established Relationship

* * *

_Let me get these stars out of my eyes_   
_'Cause I just want to look back over all the years_   
_With you right there standing by my side._

* * *

                “Coming!” Sara called, making her way to the door of the apartment she and Leonard shared. Opening the door to find the majority of S.T.A.R. labs standing in the hall.

                “Surprise!” they shout, more or less, in unison.

                Sara laughs, then looks at the group curiously. “Mission accomplished there.” She steps aside to invite them in, “what is the occasion?”

                “Housewarming party,” Barry grins.

                “Barry, we’ve had this apartment for months now.” She replies with a shake of her head.

                “Sara, what was all that –“ Leonard trails off as he sees the group now piling into their living room.

                “I can’t believe you got an apartment and didn’t tell us.” Barry gives Leonard a disapproving look.

                “Maybe I didn’t want a bunch of _heroes_ knocking on my door at all hours.” He replies dryly, then turns toward the kitchen. “Lisa?”

                “Yeah,” she walks into the room, looking at him curiously.

                “Something you’d like to say?” He motions toward the new arrivals.

                She just grins, “sure, dinner is almost ready.” He gives her an exasperated look, and she shrugs. “You didn’t tell me the apartment was a secret.”

                Iris and Caitlyn approach Sara, small giftbags in hand. “Here,” Iris smiles, “our little way of welcoming you to Central City.”

                She smiles, “thank you,” she gives each a quick embrace.

                Joe walks up with a bag of his own, “I brought extra food and drinks, figured you would need it.”

                “My hero!” Sara laughs, motioning toward the kitchen. “Just set it on the counter and we’ll get the table set.”

                Soon everyone is sitting in the kitchen or living room, eating and swapping stories of the time between their last meetings. “Speaking of the future,” Cisco motions to shallow bookshelf holding boxes of cards. “do you think there a shortage of card games in coming years?”

                Lisa laughs and shakes her head. “Not at all,” she walks over and grabs a box, pulling out the first card which she hands to the younger man. “They get them everywhere they travel, chronicling their adventures.”

                Cisco flips over the card, revealing what should be a blank. Instead someone has written on it, _Egypt, winter 1986. Snuck into the pyramids._ “Okay,” he looks up at the younger Snart, “but why cards?”

                She shrugs, “I’ve never asked.” She looks at where the pair are cutting a cake in the kitchen; her brother’s arm resting gently at Sara’s hip, watching as she tilts her head up for a chaste kiss. “But they’ve been doing it since Lenny got back.”

                “Huh,” Cisco follows her gaze, then back down to the card in his hands. “That’s actually…kinda sweet.” Lisa shakes her head, taking the card from him and returning it to the box.

                “Hey, you two want cake or what?” Sara calls from the kitchen.

                “Yes Ma’am!” Cisco shouts, on his feet and moving before Lisa even returns the cards to their place on the shelf.

                “Telling Ramon our secrets again?” Leonard drawls from behind her.

                She chuckles, “he was just admiring your impressive collection.”

                Her brother smiles, stepping up beside her. “The cards aren’t the impressive part,” his eyes settle on the most worn of the boxes. “It’s what they symbolize, about all the places we’ve been together.”

                “And may there be many more.” Sara startles the pair, each turning to find her holding two plates. “Come on you two, they’re waiting for us to open gifts.”

                Leonard groans and Lisa just laughs, the three returning to the kitchen and their friends waiting there.

               


	45. Past & Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song Prompt  
> We All Die Young - Steel Dragon   
> ~  
> Established Relationship

* * *

_Risk my soul_   
_Test my life_   
_For my bread_   
_Spend my time_   
_Lost in space_

* * *

            “I can’t believe I’m actually going to see Steel Dragon in concert.” Raymond is almost bouncing at Sara’s side as they maneuver their way into the packed concert area.

            “Just remember to keep a watch for whatever caught Gideon’s attention.” She replies, eyes scanning the crowd.

            “I’m surprised you didn’t bring Snart,” he puts his hands up, “not that I’m complaining.”

            “He was firm about not coming; then again large groups of noisy, sweaty people aren’t his favorite thing.” She replies. To be fair, it’s not hers either, not anymore. But at least it’s an outdoor concert, so she can hang in the back while Ray gets closer to enjoy the show.

            The band comes out, screams erupting and the equivalent of huge sparklers going off on the stage. She watches with mild interest as the band plays; until a shadowed shape darting in and out of the edge of the crowd catches her eye. She moves quietly, grabbing the wrist of the small figure as he slips by. “And just where do you think you’re going with that?” she motions to the wallet currently held in his hand.

            “None of your business,” the slight drawl startles her, and she knocks the hoodie back from his face. He’s young, maybe mid-teens, but Sara would know those eyes anywhere. She bites back his name, instead taking the wallet with her free hand before releasing him.

            “You’d be better grabbing wallets at the bar,” she motions toward a tent with her head. “These people have spent most of their cash.” She reaches into her pocket, pulling out what little money she’d brought. “Here,”

            “I don’t want your pity,” he snaps.

            “I’m trying to keep you from getting arrested,” she retorts, following it with a sigh. “Look, security has seen us at this point.” She motions slightly to her right. “Take the money and go,”

            He frowns, that same calculating stare she’s seen so many times before. “Why?”

            She holds the cash out again. “Because I know what it’s like to be in a tight spot.” As his hand touches hers she smiles, giving it a slight squeeze. “And even though it doesn’t seem like it now, the future gets better.”

            He scoffs, “Not for people like me.”

            She smirks, “especially for people like you.” She motions toward the nearby buildings, “now go on.”

            The young Leonard turns, shaking his head before slipping away in the darkness. She reaches up to her headset, “Ray, you find anything?”

            “No,” she winces at his volume. “Maybe Gideon misread something?”

            “Maybe,” Sara looked off to where her future love had disappeared. “Either way I’m going to head back.”

            “Mind if I stay? You know, just to make sure?” He asks hopefully.

            Sara chuckles, “Go ahead, enjoy the concert, Ray.” She turns off her com, making her way back to the Waverider. She heads for the shower first thing, washing away foreign sweat and aroma of drugs. When she gets out she finds Len sitting on her bed. “You knew, didn’t you?”

            He nods, “as soon as I realized where we were.”

            “Why didn’t you say something before?” She asks, moving to sit at his side.

            “I didn’t realize it was you until now,” he shrugs. “The concert was dark, and even my memory isn’t perfect. But the impression stuck with me, a kind stranger was a rare occurrence in my life.”

            She looks at him, sadness in her eyes. “I wish I’d had more to give you.”

            He shakes his head, “no, you kept me from having to outrun security.”  Reaching up he pushes hair behind her ear, almost smiling, “and Lisa’s grin when she saw the little cake was worth more than gold.” He lays his hand over hers.

            “Good,” she lays her head on his shoulder, fingers linking with his. “You were a pretty cute kid by the way.” He just chuckles before pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

 


	46. Sway with me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song Prompt  
> Let's Dance - David Bowie   
> ~  
> Established Relationship

* * *

                Sara is sitting in the study, chewing absently on the end of her pen as she pours over another stack of news articles and print outs from Gideon. There’s a knock against the door-frame, and she looks up to find Leonard leaning with his shoulder against the right side of the arch. “Hey Len,” she motions to the stack before her, “I promise as soon as I get through these I’ll come to bed.”

                “Actually,” he drawls, stepping into the room. “I had something else in mind tonight?”

                She pauses her work, watching him curiously. “And what might that be?”

                “Well since we are finally free of the kids, and we’re still on the ground, I thought maybe you’d like to go for a walk on the beach?” He checks his hip against the side of her desk, looking down at her, “just the two of us.”

                She watches him a moment, “you know what?” She pushes back from the desk, “I can finish this later.”

                He smirks, offering her one hand. She slips hers over it, linking their fingers, allowing him to lead her out of the ship. Stars twinkle overhead as they walk side by side, Sara’s shoes discarded the moment they reach the sand. It’s a quiet walk, just the occasional bump of shoulders or shared glance. “This is nice,” she finally breaks the silence, eyes traveling out over the waves.

                “Mm,” his hand squeezes hers gently, “finally a little peace.”

                “I’m sorry,” she slows slightly, frowning at him. “I know the team has monopolized my time lately.”

                “You’re Captain, Sara,” he shakes his head, “I’m not upset,”

                “I missed you too.” She replies.

_Let's sway_  
while color lights up your face  
Let's sway   
sway through the crowd to an empty space

                Sara stops, looking around. “Do you hear that?”

                Leonard nods toward a building in the distance. “Probably coming from there.”

                She grins at him, tossing her shoes to the side, “wanna dance Leonard?”

                He tugs at their joined hands, pulling her close enough to rest his other hand at her waist. “Only if I get to lead.” She nods, laughing, and he moves them easily across the sand.

                “How did you know this was here?” She looks up at him.

                “Asked Gideon where we were least likely to encounter people in the area.” He shrugs slightly, “was planning on sneaking you out eventually.”

                “I’m glad you did,” they’ve changed from dancing to merely swaying; her arms resting around his neck, his at her waist. “I needed this.” She lets her fingers run across the short hair in her reach.

                “Me too Birdie,” he rests his forehead to hers. “Me too.”

_Let's sway you could look into my eyes  
Let's sway under the moonlight_


	47. Settled down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song Prompt  
> Wild Rover - The Dubliners   
> ~  
> Established Relationship

* * *

_I've been a wild rover for many's the year_  
and I've spent all my money on whiskey and beer.  
But now I'm returning with gold in great store  
and I never will play the wild rover no more

* * *

                Leonard leans against the door, watching as Sara talks with the other members of the team. She laughs, hugging Amaya before hitting Mick playfully on the shoulder. He can’t help but smile as his partner pulls her into a tight embrace, then shoves her toward the ramp. She smiles at him, grabbing her duffel from the floor as Len pushes off the wall.

                “Ready?” She asks, he just nods before shouldering his own bag. They disembark, walking over to the twin bikes hidden under a tarp nearby. She grins, looking over at him with a sparkle in hers eyes. “Race you home?”

                He smirks, knocking back his kickstand. “Ladies first,”

                “Loser washes dishes,” she adds, knocking down her visor before peeling out of the lot with him hot on her heels.

                He shortcuts through several alleyways, gaining him precious seconds and ultimately the win. He’s leaning against the side of his bike with his arms crossed as she pulls up. “You cheated,” she states, tucking her helmet under her arm.

                “You didn’t specify _how_ we had to get here.” He holds the door open as they enter the apartment complex, “and I still know this city better.”

                “Not for long, Crook,” she unlocks the door to the apartment, sighing as they walk in. “Peace at last.”

                “I’ll get dinner,” he offers her his duffle, which she takes wordlessly before making her way toward their room. Soon he has their meal ordered, and is grabbing a pair of nice glasses from the cabinet. It’s funny, he thinks as he sets the table, by the time he was in his twenties he had more money (and less bills) than most of Central City. Money from each heist being split between his sister and several offshore accounts. But it wasn’t until this apartment, until Sara, that it held any real value.

                Now he had a home, would have someone waiting when he came home from doing a favor for the local heroes, or sneaking in after one of the little heists he still pulls for fun. “Where’s that brilliant mind?” Sara asks, arms sliding around him from behind.

                He looks over his shoulder to where her chin rests against his back. “You,”

                “Mm,” she hums, allowing him to turn so he is facing her, before she can say more there’s a knock at the door. “I’ve got it,” she practically dances to the door, returning with bags of food in hand.

                After dinner, after curling on the couch to watch a movie and just being _together_ , they finally make their way to bed. Yet he remains awake even after she’s dozed off. Propped up on his side, watching the gentle rise and fall of her chest, rubbing gentle circles over the back of her hand. Two years ago he would have been sneaking out about now, out to case a bank or steal precious jewels from the local museum. He needed the thrill, the rush of adrenaline that came from a successful job.

                But now, looking at the beautiful woman curled against him, he couldn’t imagine anywhere else he would rather be.


End file.
